


Viking Wellness

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: The search for a new massage therapist takes an unexpected turn and ends in long-lasting changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The search for a new massage therapist takes a turn when you accidentally throw your phone full of porn at his feet.

 

* * *

When parts of your body which weren’t supposed to hurt had begun to seize up and ache, you knew it was time. Time to bite the bullet and find a new massage therapist. Finding a new therapist though, someone who was good enough to fix your aches but not so rough they hurt you, was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Your longtime therapist and friend had recently retired after ten years in the industry, and though you didn’t begrudge her the rest, you did hate her just a little for forcing you to begin the search to find someone new. It had taken ages to find her, one bad massage after another nearly making you give up until you’d stumbled upon her small clinic and instantly clicked. Clicking and being friendly was one thing, but when she’d also proven to be a magician at muscle manipulation, it was like the angels sang.

Now, here you were, on the hunt again and only a little bitter about it.

Knowing it was likely going to be a long hunt and a lot of crappy massages to find what you needed, you pulled up Google and did a search for clinics in the area.

The first to catch your eye was a small add with a tiny logo, but you clicked on the long boat with the words Viking Wellness written above and below. The page popped up in a new window, and you read through the intro and services offered with only mild interest. Physiotherapy, massage, and a few other modalities. While you didn’t need all, you could definitely use the one and clicked on the contact button for their phone number.

It rang twice in your ear before it was answered by a deep masculine voice sliding down the line, “Viking Wellness. How can I assist you?”

“Uh…” The voice left you momentarily stunned, the thick timber sending a frisson of heat curling in your belly, another part of yourself you’d been… neglecting. “Yeah, I was hoping to book a massage?”

“And might I assume you are new?” he chuckled.

“Yes!” you squeaked, your insides quaking.

“Well, it just so happens I have time today. Does six work?”

Finding some semblance of control somewhere, you pulled yourself together. “Yeah, that’s great.”

“Excellent. Could I have your email address? I will send you the forms I require you to fill out to save time upon your arrival.”

You rattled it off, along with your name and phone number when he requested them and hung up feeling dazed and dazzled. And that was only his voice. Then a thought occurred to you. “Wait… is he the massage therapist?”

He’d said ‘forms _he_ required’ and that ‘ _he_ had time today’. Not that you begrudged a man his occupation. Some of the best massages you’d ever had, had been by men but that had always been while on vacation.

Still, you really needed the work done and if he could succeed in getting rid of your aches and pain, you didn’t care what his gender was.

A ping notified you of the incoming e-mail, and you pulled up the forms to print them out.

***

Arriving at the clinic a few minutes early, you blinked in surprise. The sign was simple, the same logo you’d seen online of the Viking longboat and lettering. It was understated but you liked it. Heading inside with your forms in hand, you pushed open the door and blinked in shock. The walls were heavy and dark with wood, a fountain trickled merrily, and the music was soft but sultry, not at all what you’d expected.

From the outside, the building was nothing to look at, but on the inside, it was extravagant and beautiful. Far more ornate than you’d expected.

A woman looked up from the desk and smiled. “Welcome to Viking Wellness.”

“Uh… hi,” you said, walking slowly in the door. “Um, I have an appointment at six.”

“Ah, Miss Y/N! Excellent.” She held out her hand for the papers and you handed them over. “Perfect. If you want to take a seat, I’ll grab Thor for you.”

_Thor_? So it was a man.

As you took a seat, you sighed because really, with your luck, the man may have one sexy voice, but you doubted it matched the rest of him. A quiet beep had you digging for your phone, the alert notifying you someone was messaging you on Tumblr.

The message was a link to a post and you opened it without thought only to have the page pop up to a half dozen images of a risque nature. You squeaked in shock because opening what essentially amounted to porn in public was so not on your list of things to do.

“Y/N?”

The deep voice calling your name made you jolt, bobble your phone, and send it skidding across the floor to the feet of the man standing in the open doorway. To your utter humiliation, you’d tapped one of the many gifs, allowing it to enlarge on the screen in full black and white fuckery.

“Shit!” hissed from your lips as you scrambled from your seat, only to watch in horror as the hottest man you’d ever seen crouched to pick it up.

“Hm,” he hummed and lord if the sound didn’t run hot through your bloodstream. “One of those days is it?”

Mortified, you stared in complete awe as he rose slowly back to his full height, an enormous height, six foot six at least you guessed and clicked the lock button before handing your phone back.

You swiftly stuffed it in your pocket. “My friend thinks she’s funny,” you muttered in way of explanation and prayed he’d let it drop.

“Ah. Maybe she’s a good friend to have then?” he chuckled and held out his hand. “Thor. Nice to meet you.”

You shook it, his gigantic hand, and tried not to think about how amazing they would feel on your body. His short cropped blond hair highlighted his sharp cheekbones and square jaw covered by a neatly trimmed beard. He had the widest shoulders you’d ever seen, encased in a polo shirt at least one size too small for it was practically plastered to his chest defining thick pectorals and the crease of what were likely six pack abs. He wore jeans in an acid wash and stood with his feet widely planted as if he were going into battle, not greeting his client.

“Shall we?” He motioned toward the back and you followed him through a hallway with doors of heavy dark wood on either side.

“This place is amazing,” you said, admiring the carvings and soft lighting, crazy looking weapons behind glass hung on the walls. “Not at all what I expected.”

“Hm. My brother and I own and run it together. He has a flair for the dramatic.  Always says we may be practicing holistic wellness but that does not mean we must live like the medicine men of old.” Thor pushed in the door to a large room with a wide massage table covered in enticing white sheets and a runner patterned in what reminded you of Celtic knots. “Tell me, Y/N, what brings you to me today?”

You shrugged out of your coat and held it before you like a shield. “My… my friend used to do my massages, but she’s recently retired. I’ve left it too long and need to find someone new who can, well, kick my ass without kicking my ass,” you said, fidgeting a little.

He smiled kindly and began to ask questions about the injuries you’d listed on your intake forms, how long it had been between massages, and then invited you to pick a scent to infuse into your oil for your treatment. By the time he’d finished, you had lost most of your embarrassment, relaxed enough to smile and return to your chatty self.

Thor stepped out of the room, giving you a moment to undress and assume the position, face down covered with the sheets, and melt in bliss when you realized the table was heated.

“Ooh, that’s nice,” you sighed, calming as the music washed over you.

A soft knock had you answering in the affirmative, and Thor returned. “Did you pick a scent?”

“I like the one called Mischief.” It was minty but had an undertone of fragrant pine which made you think of winter.

“That would be my brother’s favorite as well,” he chuckled softly.

He moved around the table and carefully pulled the sheet back to begin with your back.

Hot. The initial touch of his hands to your skin was so warm you sighed and wondered if your muscles could melt like butter. Then, he smoothed his thumbs down the sides of your spine and you couldn’t stop the soft moan which accompanied the action.

“The pressure is good?” he asked.

You could hear the smile in his voice. “Fantastic,” you sighed and went completely limp.

“Good. If you require more or less, you need only request it.”

The sexy accent gave you goosebumps but you hoped they weren’t obvious. “You been doing this a long time?” you asked, wanting him to talk. Needing him to talk.

“For many years, yes. The clinic was once our fathers. Now it is ours. When we took it over, my brother demanded we renovate, rebrand, and appeal to a wider market, so much has changed. To my father’s unending disappointment.”

He snickered at that so you knew even if his dad was annoyed, it wasn’t something which bothered him.

“And Viking Wellness? Is that a play on your name?” His thumb dug into the knot along your shoulder blade and it was heaven. “Oh, god…” you whimpered.

He chuckled and squeezed the top of your shoulder at the same time. It nearly made you moan and offer him your soul if only he never stopped touching you.

“It was an appropriate choice as my father is Odin.”

“Really?”

“And my brother is Loki.”

You turned your face from the cradle to look at him over your shoulder. “You’re shitting me?”

Thor belted out a laugh. “I’m afraid not.”

You turned your face back into the cradle. “No wonder you’ve got the hands of a god,” you muttered quietly.

“Hands of a god, hm? I like that,” he snickered.

“If you really wanted to portray Thor, shouldn’t you have longer hair?” you teased.

“I did once,” he sighed sadly. “There was an… incident with my grandfather and some pruning shears.”

You burst out laughing. “Oh, please! I really need to know that story!”

As he worked his way through the rest of your back, he made you laugh repeatedly with his tale. His grandfather, apparently, was a bit senile but loved to garden. He had an uncanny ability to sculpt bushes and topiaries into incredible shapes and was the only reason he was allowed to still have pruning shears. One day when Thor had been tasked with keeping an eye on the man, he’d dozed off instead, only to awaken hours later to his grandfather pruning him.

By the time he finished, you were in fits of giggles and Thor had moved on to your legs. “That is the best thing I’ve ever heard!”

“Mm, yes. I’m pleased you find my suffering amusing,” he huffed, sliding oil-slicked hands up your hamstrings and over your buttock.

The touch lit you up, his hands seeming to become electric, and he kneaded the fleshy globe with a skill your previous therapist certainly hadn’t possessed. There was no stopping the moan which escaped you, nor the clench which came to your nether regions.

“You are very… tense,” Thor murmured, his hands slowing, becoming long smooth strokes of your muscles and sliding high on the inside of your thigh. “And there is scar tissue in the back of this thigh.”

“Tore it years ago,” you whimpered and tried not to writhe when those big hands returned to your buttock and skimmed dangerously close to the cleft between them.

“I would recommend returning to see my brother. Loki does amazing work with rehabilitating old injuries.”

His thumbs dug deep and your back arched. “Fuck!”

“Apologies. That was too deep.”

You whimpered, toes curling as he moved to the other side. “Not necessarily,” you muttered lowly.

The man was lighting you up in all kinds of ways, making you wet, and lord help you, there was an ache in your belly which rivaled any you’d ever felt with foreplay.

“How much stress are you under?” he asked suddenly, jerking you from the lust induced haze you were sliding into.

“Too much,” you chuckled.

“Then perhaps tonight you should order take out and decompress on the couch with your boyfriend.”

“Don’t have a boyfriend.” You shuddered when his hand skimmed the inside of your thigh.

“A woman as beautiful as you should have many suitors,” he murmured and massaged the flesh of your other buttock. “Is this why your friend is sending you porn gifs on Tumblr?”

You flinched. “She thinks she’s so funny.”

He smoothed the sheet back over your leg and lifted the far side in order to have you roll over.

Scooting down, you blinked at how dark the room was and inhaled deeply, the strong scent of mint perfuming the air. Thor lifted the sheet enough to find your arm and began working the oil over your flesh.

“Is your lack of mate by your choosing?”

You sighed and closed your eyes when his blue ones became too intense. “Bad break up.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” His fingers dug into your palm and made you shudder.

“He was an ass. I found him cheating with his secretary.”

“Darling,” he crooned, and the sound tightened your nipples into tight points. “I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault,” you snorted. “Wouldn’t have been so bad if his secretary wasn’t another dude.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. Guess there was a reason our sex life sucked.” The words were out before you realized they were coming and you snapped your gaze to his. “That was highly inappropriate, sorry.”

He tucked your arm away and moved around to the other side. “It is not uncommon for people to speak freely with me. I assure you I am not offended. Speak as you wish.”

You weren’t sure if it was the freedom of permission or the vulnerability of being naked, but it was like the floodgates opened. You unloaded, voicing things you hadn’t even told your girlfriends about the relationship you’d suffered through for two years, the things he’d said about your frigid nature, or how he’d mocked you for being stupid enough to believe he loved you when he was only using you as a front while he hid his sexual preferences.

By the time you finished, Thor was holding your hand against his heart and leaned over you to cup the back of your neck. “Darling, he was cruel but none of what you went through was your fault. He was the one dishonest.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but I was dumb enough not to see the signs.”

“He was deceptive,” Thor murmured, releasing you to move to the head of the table where he began to work on your neck. “You trusted him and he used it against you. That is the sign of a dishonorable ass, unworthy of your affection.”

“I guess. I just thought he sucked at sex. His secretary certainly seemed to be enjoying himself though. Maybe it’s just me.”

He snorted. “I highly doubt it’s you, darling.”

You rolled your eyes. “Uh huh. Thanks, God of Thunder. That’s really reassuring. I doubt you’ve had bad sex in your life.”

“I do not have sex.”

“Excuse me!?” you barked, tilting your head all the way back to gape at him.

His devious smirk was wide when his hands stroked downward to skim his fingertips along the curve of your breasts. “Sex is impersonal. When I am with a woman, it is an experience in passion to be shared. It is lovemaking, nothing less.”

“Oh!” you squeaked, embarrassed by how turned on you were.

His fingers brushed the sheet slightly lower and grazed incredibly close to your nipples. “That your past experiences have been so… poor is disgraceful.” He tugged the sheet up and stood to moved down to your legs.

Your heart was in overdrive. You were fairly certain the slick between your legs had coated the inside of your thighs and if he got his hand in there he’d know just how turned on you were. “Your… your girlfriend is a lucky woman.”

“She would be if I had one.”

Hot, oil-slicked hands stroked your thigh and you had to fight not to shake with how badly you ached. You couldn’t proposition your massage therapist. It was highly inappropriate, but goddammit! Your body was on fire and all he’d done was touch you with complete professionalism.

“Are you in a hurry after your appointment, or do you have a little time?” he asked, his hand wandering dangerously high on your inner thigh.

It made you bite your lip to keep from begging. “No plans!”

“Good. I think you should try the steam baths to help you relax. You’re so tense still, my lady Y/N.”

Fuck! He was going to be the death of you. You were going to expire right there on the table in a puddle of unresolved sexual tension. “Sure,” you bit out, “whatever you think.”

“I’m here to assist with _any_ need you may have.”

Oh, if he only knew! “Thank you, Thor.”

He changed sides and the silence stretched between you as he finished, leaving you a mass of quivering flesh. “There is a robe hanging behind the door. Put it on and I will see you to the bath.” A gentle squeeze to your hand was all he gave before leaving the room.

You threw back the sheets the moment the door shut and sat up to pant and gasp for air as your core throbbed with need. Though you desperately wanted to touch yourself, you doubted there was time, but if the steam rooms were private a little self-care might be in order.

Especially as the raw nature of his voice was still fresh in your mind and a little fantasizing went a long way these days. Donning the robe, you wondered if you should collect your clothes when Thor was knocking and striding back into the room. “Leave your things, Y/N. This is my personal room so no one will disturb them.”

“You don’t have another client after me?” you asked, wondering if you were keeping him from leaving for the night.

“No, just some boring paperwork to clear up while Loki finishes with his last few patients.” He motioned toward the door and led you further down the hall in your bare feet to another set of doors.

“This place is huge,” you murmured and shook your head in amazement. “It doesn’t look this big from the outside.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” Thor chuckled and walked into the new room. The door shut quietly behind you once you’d entered. “There are fresh towels there. Your control for the steam room is here as well as inside the room. There is both a sprinkler system which you can set to rain lightly if the steam gets to be too much, as well as a massaging showerhead.”

You played with the tie on your robe, thighs clenching at the idea of a little water jet assistance to the problem plaguing you. “Excellent.”

He stepped toward you, into your space, and loomed tall and commanding over you. “Is there anything else I can assist you with? Anything at all?”

Bright blue eyes gazed down at you as you stood caged against the door. “I…”

“Remember, I’m willing to assist with _all_ your needs.” He gently brushed the hair back behind your ear.

“Thor,” you whispered, unable to look away from his swiftly darkening eyes. “I don’t want to offend you.”

“Mm,” he purred, “you could never, Y/N.”

His hand landed on the knot in the tie of your robe. “I’m happy to assist with any desire you might have.”

_Fuck it!_

You threw caution to the wind. If you were misreading the signs you’d apologize later but for now, you were going to leap and hope he was there to catch you. Bent as he was, it took only a short press up onto your toes to seal your mouth to his.

He responded so swiftly, his arms becoming bands of steel around your body, you knew you’d been reading this right. He picked you up and set you on the counter as he tore your robe open, then reached blindly behind him to turn the lock, and dropped his mouth to your exposed collarbone.

“Oh, god, Thor!” you moaned, dragging at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against yours.

He reached behind his head and simply wrenched it off, throwing it to the side in order to shove the robe from your arms. It pooled behind you and his mouth returned, lips and teeth and tongue frantic with his desire.

He took you by the waist, almost scorching hot hands wanting to burn your flesh and dragged you to the edge of the counter. There, he pressed the impressive bulge beneath the strained denim against you and thrust gently.

So aroused already, you gave a quiet scream as the little bit of pressure sent you reeling, plunging headlong into ecstasy, and soaking the fly of his jeans.

“Sweet Y/N. You humble me,” he crooned, eyes glinting merrily.

“It's been a while,” you sighed, stroking your hands over his chest in mild awe. “You're a really big guy.”

“Thank you,” he chuckled and began to place sucking kisses on your throat.

You tilted your head back and moaned, the fire in your belly beginning again. “Do you do this a lot?”

“Never.” He said it with such conviction you wanted to believe him. “In fact, it is so out of character, I had to run out to my vehicle for this.” He dug in his pocket for a foil-wrapped packet and set it on the counter.

“Weren't we sure of ourself,” you teased, sliding your hands over his broad shoulders.

His mouth had drifted lower, and he grinned up at you before devouring your nipple. He sucked hard, made you jolt, and pulled off with a slick pop. “Hopeful only. You are a gorgeous woman. I desired you from the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“When I threw my phone full of porn at your feet?” You gasped when he bit the hard bud gently.

“No, darling. The moment I stepped into the doorway and my gaze landed on you. You are exquisite. Keeping myself in check when I had your body beneath my hands was nigh on impossible.”

He licked his way across your chest and began to play with that breast, his big hand kneading and holding it for his mouth.

“Fuck,” wheezed from your lips and set him chuckling against your skin.

“Now that the edge is off, I plan to take my time with you.”

He settled slowly to his knees and pressed yours further apart, reminding you the amount of grooming you'd done for this appointment had ended with pits and legs, but he didn't seem put off by your wild bush.

“A woman as she should be,” he rumbled, the sound vibrating through you though his mouth was nowhere close to your core. He gently carded his fingers through your curls, giving them a little tug that felt surprisingly good.

Thumb and index finger spread you open and that same noise like a rumble of thunder poured from his chest. “So wet. Should I taste this ambrosia?”

“God, Thor!” You made to close your thighs, his staring becoming too intense, but he'd already wedged his shoulders into the space.

“Be a good girl and hold still. I want a taste.”

He took more than a taste. The man thoroughly devoured you, sending your hands shooting to his hair. Never before had you had a partner who was so vigorous in their machinations you were teetering on the brink within moments. But he left you there, suspended, waiting for that one perfect flick of tongue or suck of lips which would send you keening into bliss for the second time.

“Thor! Please!” you begged when the thrusting of his tongue slowed enough to have you sliding away from the edge.

He lifted his head to look at you, mouth and beard glistening with the evidence of your desire. “I will let you come, but you must do something for me.”

“What?” At this stage, you'd do nearly anything he asked.

“You must believe you are beautiful, sexy, and desirable.”

His request was not at all what you'd expected and you stiffened in reaction. “What?”

His thumb began to slowly circle your sensitive clit and you quivered with the electrified feeling. “Think you I didn't hear the self-loathing your ex has caused? How he has bruised your view of yourself and made you doubt your worth? I have not.”

Before you could respond, he jerked you forward so your feet hit the ground, spun you around as if you were a feather, and forced you to face the mirror.

“Lean forward.”

You did as told, finding the commanding tone far sexier than expected.

“Good girl.” His hands caressed and massaged the globes of your ass. “I am going to make you come and you are going to watch, witness just how stunning you look when treated like the princess you are. Spread your legs.” He didn't wait but gave them a shove and pulled the fleshy cheeks of your ass apart. “Do not look away or I will stop.”

Your thighs shook in anticipation. “How would you know if I did?” It wasn't like he could see your face with his buried in your pussy.

One enormous hand came down firmly on your buttock making you yelp before stroking it tenderly. “I will know.”

Before you could say any more, he thrust his dexterous tongue back into your heat and began sucking your clit in gentle pulls while continuing to rub and lift and massage your ass.

A rumble like a growl rippled straight into your womb and you felt your walls clench on his tongue.

“Thor,” you moaned and your lashes fluttered.

The sharp crack of his hand on your ass made you squeal. “Eyes on the mirror!” he snarled.

“Right!” You looked at yourself, breasts swinging, body sheened in oil and sweat. Your pupils were blown wide with the lust thrumming through you.  You looked wrecked and you felt it when your mouth fell open on a particularly hard suck of your clit.

“Thor,” you whimpered, continuing to watch your reactions to his oral skills.

“Such a pretty cunny,”  he chuckled and squeezed your ass, pulling the cheeks apart again. His thumb brushed the crease and made you cry out. “Are you a naughty one? Hm? Should I find out?”

His thumb delved down into the slick coating your lips then returned to rub the lubed appendage over your puckered hole.

A whimper left your throat, and he chuckled. “You like that, don't you?”

“Yes,” you moaned and his tongue went back to work, licking, thrusting, lapping up every ounce of the fluid trying to run down your thighs. “Please, Thor!”

He hummed as you watched your eyes darken and your breasts heave with every suck of air. The burn he produced was building into an inferno. If he stopped again you were going to murder him and thrust your hips back in warning only to shriek your release when his teasing thumb pressed past the tight ring of muscle into your ass.

A big hand gripped one fleshy cheek to hold you up when your knees gave out and you collapsed onto the countertop. He remained buried against you, licking slowly through your lips to catch every drop, his beard rubbing deliciously against your thighs.

“Honey to rival that of Asgard,” he crooned when he finally pulled away and returned to his feet.

His hands settled on either side of your quivering frame, while the bulge in his jeans nestled into the place his mouth had just been and kept you on your feet. Laughing blue eyes peered at you in the mirror and the cheesiest grin you'd ever seen bared his perfect white teeth.

“Come,” he said, leaning down to place tender kisses along your spine.

“I already did, twice,” you whimpered, shaking still from the electric nature of his touch.

He chuckled softly as he traced his fingers down your back. “I meant come with me and we will steam together.

Weren't you already? You were sure the mirror hadn't been foggy and streaked when this had started, and you were fairly certain an egg would fry on your overheated skin.

You pressed up off the counter, arms shaking. Thor’s hands held you steady for a moment, waiting for your legs to find some bone again before stepping back to allow you to turn and lean into the counter.

His hands went to his jeans even as his eyes strayed to your breasts. You couldn't fault him for that, not when you were naked, and yours had focused with laser precision on his crotch.

They were button front, acid washed jeans, paled to white at the knees and frayed a little around the ankles. His feet were bare and you wondered vaguely when he'd taken his shoes off. But he presented one hot as hell picture.

Button by button he undid his fly as you admired every damn inch of him. You'd never seen a man with such a physique before. Even his muscles had muscles. Add in the fifty shades of Christian Grey jeans and the bare feet, and you were having a hard time not sinking to your knees with a “Yes, sir,” on your lips.

The man clearly didn’t wear underwear for the uncut tip of his cock had appeared with the first button, thick and wide and red with his desire. More of him appeared with each subsequent button until the entire length of his cock fell forward, sending the last two buttons popping open with the weight of his incredibly large, heavy shaft.

“Holy shit,” you whispered. He was as wide across as your wrist and a lot longer than your ex. “I want that.”

He belted out a laugh and shoved the denim down his tree trunk legs. “Then you shall have it. Most women are rather… concerned when greeted with…”

He paused, and you snickered, “Thor’s mighty hammer?”

“Haha, cheeky girl.”

He held out his hand and brought you toward him. You could no more keep from wrapping your fingers around him than you could quit breathing. Hot, hard, and heavy, your fingers couldn't close. The idea of something that perfect inside you gave you chills.

His fingers closed around your wrist and encouraged you to stroke him, explore the ridges and valleys and thick veins. “Your touch leaves me breathless, my lady,” he purred, sending the vibration singing through your chest.

You smirked at that and pressed your lips to the valley between his pectorals. You could feel the wild jump of his heart and swept your tongue up the groove to taste the sweat on his skin causing your taste buds to tingle.

He groaned quietly and his hands fell to grip your ass. The wide palms and spread fingers grabbed quite a handful as he jacked you up his body and encouraged your legs around his waist. “I want the heat and to feel our bodies slide together with the sweat brought on by the steam, and you, darling, need to relax.”

“I feel pretty relaxed,” you chuckled, holding on to the back of his neck as he stepped out of his jeans, banded one giant arm beneath your bottom, and snatched up the condom with his other hand. Your back connected with the cool glass door leading into the clouded interior of the steam room, and you gasped and shivered with the feel of it against your skin. Then the heat enveloped you both and you breathed deep of the steam, immediately beginning to sweat when the moist air gathered on your flesh.

“I’ve only just begun to treat what ails you, my lady,” he murmured against your neck, his beard soft against your skin.

He sat on the tiled bench and let your bottom connected with his slick thighs. This, in turn, had your wet core coming fully in contact with the hard length of steel pressed to his belly when he slid you forward to hold you to him.

_Fuck_! It felt good. Hot and hard and pulsing, and when he began to rock your hips into his, you made a garbled sound, somewhere between a plea and a moan. “Thor, please!”

“Not yet,” he murmured, sliding his hand up to rest against the small of your back and hold you still.  The other delved into your hair and closed, drawing your head back slowly until your throat was arched and your nipples just brushed the planes of his chest. “Not yet.”

His head lowered, falling below your line of sight. The brush of his lips along your throat sent chills skimming down your spine. They traveled, gliding over your collarbone, his tongue sliding over the curve of your breast. Lips latched around your nipple and he began to draw on the bud, suckle and flick the taught bead.

You moaned, unable to do more than grip his biceps and hold on as waves of pleasure began to flow through your body. It was like surfing on a sea of bliss, gentle rolls and breaks rising, taking you higher as his hand left your hair and began to stroke and slide up and down your spine. You’d never had sex like this, with such reverence, such slow adoration. It was unbelievable, soul-shattering, life-altering sex.

And that’s when you knew. This was the difference between sex and lovemaking. He’d been telling the truth when he said he didn’t have sex.

You tightened your legs around his waist and began to roll your hips as much as he would allow you. A sound like a break of thunder pulsed from his chest leaving you breathless.

“Eager are you?”

“It’s,” you whined when he bit your nipple, “been an age since I’ve felt,” the heat of his mouth enveloped much of your flesh and made you moan, “this good!”

He sucked a mark above your heart, one you knew would last for days. “Then perhaps I have done my job and we should end this session.”

You whipped your head up. “What!”

Electric blue eyes full of laughter glinted through the steam. “Kidding. Just kidding.”

“You were about to be detached from your hammer,” you grumbled.

His face fell. “Now, that was just mean.”

You traced your hands down his slick chest, over all that defined muscle, and down his abdomen to wrap your hand around his cock and give it a tug. He growled out another roll of thunder but didn’t try to stop you when you shifted back on his thighs and took both hands to his length. The corkscrew motion had him relaxing back into the wall behind him, his lashes lowering to shutter his eyes as his hands hooked behind your knees.

“It appears I am not the only one with a pleasing touch,” he purred. “You have a deft hand.”

“You make it easy,” you smirked, rolling your wrist to give the beautiful wide head extra attention. “I’ve never had such generous real estate to work with.” He chuckled softly and rubbed circles on your thighs with his thumbs.

The heat of the steam sent sweat sliding down your spine. Droplets fell from the ceiling, hot water dripping on you both. They were like little tongues of fire stroking your skin. Kisses of flame on your face and shoulders, dripping on your breasts and the curve of your buttocks.

A bead of fluid dripped from his tip, and you swept it up with your thumb to bring it to your mouth. The taste had you moaning in ecstasy. Liquid lightning sang over your taste buds and made your tongue tingle.

“Thor?”

“Mm?” he hummed, head resting on the wall and eyes closed.

You shifted back and off his knees. “Can I?”

“Mm,” he hummed a second time, his lips twitching up into a smile.

It was all the permission you needed, and you bent at the waist to slide your lips over him and take him in your mouth. He made your jaw ache but you made it work. The man was thick and hot. He tasted like the air before a storm, and the sound he made when you sucked and licked and swallowed around him was beautiful enough to have you forgetting your discomfort.

His hand sank into your hair, not leading, just there as if he needed the connection. The fingers of his other hand skimmed down your spine as far as he could reach and back up, lighting little fires of desire with every pass.

“Your mouth is as pleasing as your touch, beautiful Y/N,” he praised, grunting when you took him deep and sucked hard on the return. “But I desire another part of you now.”

You lifted off with a pop, encouraged back into his lap by the hands wrapped around your arms. “So when I’m in a hurry I have to wait, but now that you’re feeling anxious I should just give in?” you teased.

“I think you are as eager as I,” he crooned, his fingers finding your slick entrance.

A moan escaped with the thrust of his fingers, but the steam had become so thick you could barely see him or the foil packet he’d come in with. A small shift of his body was your only warning before cool water began to mist down over the two of you, dampening the steam and making it easier to breathe.

“There you are,” he chuckled when the cloud cleared, drawing you in to kiss you again, tongues tangling and wet bodies sliding together decadently.

He was nearly as warm as the steam had been. Pressing your chest against his, you arched, rubbing like a content kitten while he tore the condom open with his teeth.

“Assist me,” he commanded, holding the condom out to you.

Once that tone from anyone else would have had you telling him just where he could shove it, but now, from him, it only made you quiver. And rolling the latex on gave you a perfect understanding of just how big he was.

“Now, get up here.” He didn’t wait for you but grabbed you by the waist and dragged you back into his lap, knees to either side of his hips. He tsked softly and moved your legs to plant your feet flat on the bench instead. “There, my lovely. Now you can brace properly.”

“Brace?” you muttered. He jerked you forward so your aching core pressed hot and wet to his throbbing length. “Oh, my god.”

His hands skimmed down to grip your ass and lift you up to notch himself tightly at your opening. Even that much pressure made you whimper at the stretch and pleasant burn. He was a big boy. Really big. Big enough to have you bracing your feet to keep his penetration slow and steady as you panted and gasped for air.

“Freyja’s tits you are exquisite! So tight, little one. So very tight. If only you could feel how you restrict me,” he growled. “Breathe deep, my precious lady, and let your body take me in. Accept what I have to offer and let me bring you pleasure.”

Dirty talk had never sounded better than it did in that deep voice.

Slowly, you settled until he was wedged so tightly and so deeply you cried out from the feeling of utter fulfillment. “Thor! You… I… _please_!”

“Do you desire me to move?”

“Yes!”

“Then wrap your arms around my neck and hold on.”

Body humming, it was hard to focus let alone participate, but somehow you managed to lift your heavy arms to his shoulders and lock them behind his neck.

Now, you couldn't look anywhere but into those electric baby blues. Your breath mixed with his. The mist rained cooling water down upon your head and overheated skin, and he kneaded the flesh of your cheeks gently.

“Now… let me worship you as you deserve. May my cock be the offering to your altar, and may it be eagerly, nay _greedily,_ accepted.”

His hands clenched, his forearms flexed, his biceps contracted, and you were sliding up his length on a scream of pure bliss. But as the saying goes, it was the fall which killed you, for when he dropped you back down over that thick shaft, you knew you'd died and gone to heaven.

The pace was agonizingly slow. Five long seconds up, and five slow seconds down, but already there was unimaginable pleasure shrieking through your veins. Your mind knew nothing but the space where your bodies met.

When his mouth fell to tug sucking kisses onto your shoulder, you started to shake, and the scrape of his beard against your jaw sent you screaming into ecstasy.

“So sensitive, too. What a treasure you are.” He began to lift you higher, faster. Slide you down with a vigor which saw skin slapping skin before he was lurching to his feet and holding you against the wall, fucking up into you with the same long, smooth pace.

He held you with his forearms beneath your thighs, his hands flexing on your ass, growing firmer in his plunges until he was banging at the door to your womb.

“Oh, god! Thor!” you screamed, moaning and writhing.

He bit your shoulder, a firm clench of teeth you knew would leave a mark, and you raked your nails over his back in retaliation.

He only fucked you harder, spinning from the wall to return to the bench where he laid you down, forcing you to close your eyes against the steady misting of water. You had a moment of concern, wondering if he'd crush you into the warm tiles, but he only dragged your legs up to his shoulders, lifted your butt a few inches and went back to work.

The new angle had you seeing stars as he rubbed your sweet spot with even more pressure. You screamed again when the fist wrapped around your womb clenched hard, your walls seeming to grip his cock in a vice for he paused in his furious thrusting to pant and groan.

“You have a very pleasing, cunny. The problems you had in the past were most certainly not yours,” he gasped and began to move again, his pace finally increasing.

“I'm glad… you think so!” you cried. “I am quite enjoying your dick!”

He laughed and lifted you like you weighed nothing, your legs falling open and sliding from his shoulders when he raised your bottom even higher. “Tis good then? One can rarely tell these things.”

“You're so full of _shit_!” you shrieked as he forced your body to come again when his thumb found your clit.

Suddenly, he pulled away, but it was only to pick you up and turn you over as he carefully set you on your feet. “Place your hands on the bench and bend over.”

You did as told, wanting him back inside you too much to complain about the manhandling. Especially as you enjoyed it.

A single hard thrust had him seated to the hilt, then his big hands were on your breasts, squeezing and fondling, plucking at your nipples. The pistoning of his hips, short but fluid, caused your head to spin and your brain to melt with all the sensations throbbing through your body.

When his hot tongue licked up your spine, you whimpered.

“You like that, hm? Your skin is sweet as honey. Your body is a temple I wish to worship at often.” Again his hands drifted, one to rub his thumb along the cleft of your buttocks, the other down to slick fingers over your dripping pussy and begin to slowly pet your clit.

The same little shocks of electricity you'd been getting all night were once again running over your skin, and you could swear there was a rumble of thunder somewhere nearby.

“So good. Such a sweet, delicious girl. I am close, Y/N. Soon your temptation of a body will see me to Valhalla. Come with me. Come with me now!” he roared and you screamed as the electric feeling intensified

You plunged headfirst toward a pool of pleasure you knew you'd never experience with another ever again. He thoroughly ruined you for other men with every sharp thrust as you felt his cock grow impossibly bigger and pump his seed into the condom.

One large arm wrapped around your waist, holding your back to his chest while your legs shook and he recovered before he carefully withdrew, placing tender kisses on your spine as he went. You felt stretched and a little raw, but otherwise, you'd never felt so good and sat on the bench when he stepped out to clean himself up, before returning and turning the mist off, allowing the steam to begin billowing again.

He sat beside you, but quickly drew you onto his lap and cuddled as no man had ever done before. Your head rested perfectly between his thick pectorals, and you smiled at the steady beat of his heart.

“I hope you realize your massage is on the house,” he chuckled a few minutes later.

“Oh, but I-” you tried to protest only to end up breathless from his powerful kiss.

“It is technically unethical to date one of my patients. Therefore, I shall simply have to work on you for free.”

“Date, huh?” you smirked, tilting your head back to peer up at him through the steam.

“Oh, definitely. If you think I'm letting this be a once and done, you are gravely mistaken.”

“Mm, good.” You snuggled back into him. “Otherwise I was going to be spending a lot of time on the injured list.”

He chuckled softly and stroked your thigh. “You should still return and see Loki about that hamstring. After all,” he peered down at you rather seriously, “we quite like to share.”

You nodded slowly, unable to look away from his intense gaze. You got the distinct impression he didn't mean just their clients.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to Thor's brother happens suddenly and ends unexpectedly.

 

* * *

A month of dating hadn't quelled the desire you and Thor held for each other. Since the night you'd gone for your massage and come home with sexually satisfying bruises and a date for the next night, things had been going strong between the two of you.

So strong when the invite for the city’s charity gala came through your office, you snapped a picture and shot him a text, asking if he'd be willing to be your plus one.

He'd agreed, but only so long as he could buy the tickets. When you'd protested, stating you'd asked him and it was no big deal, he'd scoffed, something incredibly hard to make come across in a text message. He argued he could just pull his tux from his closet whereas he knew damn well you'd be buying something new to wear for the night. He wasn't going to make you spend thrice the money you needed to.

Though it was sweet, in a caveman sort of way, you conceded graciously because he wasn't wrong. The charity event was pricey at a couple hundred bucks a plate, but the cause was a good one. Not having to spend four hundred to get into the gala meant you could get a dress _and_ shoes.

Dates with Thor were often of an outdoor nature, hikes and picnics, walks on the beach, and evening strolls under the stars. He was a romantic, you were learning, for even when date nights included dinner and a movie at home, he often had candles burning on the table or choose a chick flick to watch. It was adorably sweet though it hadn’t really afforded you the opportunity to dress up for him like you wanted to.

Tonight, however, you’d gone all out for the gala. They’d decided to try something new this year. A themed event to see if they could pull in more interest. Gothic Nights, a sultry, seductive take on the late Victorian era mixed with a hint of sensuality.

Lace was a must, something dark and sexy, and you’d found the perfect dress in the back of a vintage slash costume joint a friend of yours had pointed you toward. With a few alterations, the dress was now perfect, and you couldn’t wait to knock Thor off his feet.

Black lace over sheer tulle, fitted in a mermaid style, with long sleeves and a high neck played peek-a-boo with your body. The lace covered only what was meant to be covered. The back was sheer and so was the skirt, revealing your legs at the knee, while the front dipped low to show off a keyhole neckline. It was scandalous and sinful and something you knew you could only get away with wearing to an event like this.

You’d even found half gloves in similar black lace and painted your nails a dark maroon. The only jewelry you wore was a pair of teardrop ruby earrings. With red washed lips and sharply winged smoky eyes you appeared the part of a gothic temptress and were just stepping into deep red pumps when Thor knocked on your door.

“It’s open,” you called, passing your hand down the front of your gown as you straightened and leaned toward the hallway mirror to check your lipstick one last time.

“You should not leave your door unlock-” He inhaled sharply, cutting off his own scolding when you turned toward him.

“Will I do, oh mighty God of Thunder?” you teased, watching his eyes darken with desire.

“I think we will be late to the gala,” he growled and stepped inside to firmly shut the door behind him.

You laughed softly but shook your head. “I spent four hours putting myself together. You, sir, can wait until later to take it all apart.”

“I must, at the very least, have a proper vetting of this dress.” He held out his hand which you took with a confident smile. “Turn, please.”

You did so, the dress sweeping the floor, but when you faced away from him, his free hand landed on your hip, stopping you there.

“Exquisite,” he sighed. “The way it forms to your back and hips,” he released your hand to take his over the swell and curve of your ass, “the way it hugs your bottom and the panel of lace becomes a teasing barrier to what surely all men must lust after… I am smitten.” He stepped into your spine and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Tell me, my darling Y/N. If I cannot take you out of this dress, might I at least take you in it?”

His breath washed over your ear and caused goosebumps to rise all over your body. “Thor,” you sighed and moaned when his hands skimmed up your torso to cup and squeeze your breasts.

“Think about it, sweet lady. I would ever so carefully slide your skirt up.” His hands drifted down to begin tugging up the tail of your dress. “Drape it over your back as you bent for me over the hall table.”

You were already leaning toward it, hands falling to grip the edge. Heat and moisture were gathering between your thighs, your body his for the taking as your brain went mute with the first silky whisper of his seductive voice.

“You would, wouldn’t you?” he asked a slight chuckle in his tone.

“You know I would.” You wanted him to. Wanted him to sink his thick cock inside you so badly your thighs shook.

“Mmm,” he hummed and massaged your exposed cheeks with his big palms. “Too bad the car is waiting.” He gave the flesh a firm smack and let your dress fall.

“Thor!” you shouted, turned on and aching.

“Don’t worry, darling. The night is young yet.” He picked your black pashmina off the side table and drew it around your shoulders, his smile deviant and knowing.

“I thought your brother was the God of Mischief. That was just mean,” you pouted, collecting your clutch.

“I had to learn it from someone, but Loki does enjoy his amusements.” He held the door and made sure it was locked before leading you down to the waiting limo.

“You didn’t have to do this,” you said once you were securely tucked in the car and the driver had shut the door.

“I assure you I did and am thankful for the foresight. After seeing you in that dress, I would have been a fool not to.” Thor lifted your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles. There was an air of tension in the car, humming between you as you took a moment to take him in.

He too looked immaculate in his black suit. The jacket had a paisley pattern to it, a sheen of swirls against the matte background. Silk lapels, pants which molded to every muscle in his enormous thighs, a crisp black shirt left partially unbuttoned and sans tie finished the look.

He appeared slightly debauched like he’d already thoroughly fucked you and couldn’t be bothered to adequately redress himself. Add in the successfully sex-tousled hair and just this side of perfect scruff, and he looked good enough to eat.

“Maybe we should have been late,” you crooned and shifted toward him on the seat to give the cord you could see peeking out the opening of his shirt a tug.

There were two that swung free, one the black cord from which dangled a piece of metal shaped like a hammer, and a thin chain which revealed a thick gold ring.

“I’ve never seen these before.” You held them in your palm and brushed your thumb across them.

“They are family heirlooms. I like to wear them on special occasions.” He touched them lightly where they sat in your palm.

“Thor’s hammer, yes?” you asked, smiling at him and his families little quirks.

“Indeed, though a smaller version to be certain. And the ring has been passed down through our family generation after generation to the new head of the clan.”

“Oh? So you’re the head of the family? Should I call you Don Thor? The Grand Poobah of Viking Wellness?” you teased.

He snaked his arm around your hips and pulled you closer. “That would be his highness King Thor, but you can simply call me your majesty,” he chuckled, his eyes on your mouth. “If I kiss you, fair lady, will I smear your luscious lips?”

“Depends on how hard you kiss me… _your majesty_ ,” you quipped.

“Cheeky, cheeky girl,” he rumbled, and thunder cracked outside.

You jumped. “Rain? I thought the weather was supposed to be decent tonight?”

“Perhaps it was dry thunder caused by superheated air?” He gave a shrug and leaned in to skim his lips along your jaw.

Another thing you were finding you adored about Thor was his ability to quietly sit and make out with you while keeping from getting overly handsy. He liked to kiss you, touch you, worship you as he so eloquently put it. His fingers would trail you back and thighs, your arms and up the back of your neck to tangle in your hair, but it was a slow build.

Sometimes it felt as if he could keep you riding the precipice between tenderness and heat for hours. Your body soft and languid beneath his affection. Then, suddenly, he’d flip a switch and electricity would scorch your veins when softness became heady and thick desire.

“It’s a pity the gala is so close to your place,” he murmured, his hand finding its way up your skirt.

You shot a glance to the front where the partition was raised and spread your knees apart for him. “And why is that?”

“Because, darling Y/N,” he brought his mouth to your ear and whispered in it, “If we had the time, I would happily, joyously, bring you off with nothing but my fingers,” he purred even as his digits swept up the damp gusset of your barely there thong.

“Thor,” you sighed and arched into his touch.

“So wet with so little encouragement. I love that about you,” Thor whispered, mouth so close to your own you were desperate to feel him.

A second, firmer pass of his fingers had you moaning his name. Then they were there, brushing and tugging and sliding through your wetness until stars danced behind your eyes.

A suddenly as he’d started, he stopped. “We are here.”

“Dammit!” you hissed making him laugh.

“There will be time later. I promise you that.” He slid over and out of the vehicle, offering his hand while the driver held the door. “Come along, my lady. We must show you off to your best, for none will be as exquisite as you this eve.”

“Flirt,” you teased, stepping from the car.

His smile grew when he pulled you into his side. “Is it flirting when every word is true?”

“Well,” you hummed, tucking his jewelry away, “I guess we know who’s getting lucky tonight, don’t we?”

He threw back his head and laughed, the sound booming and infectious. “That would be you, my darling,” he grinned broadly, brought his face close, and brushed your noses together. “I will _always_ see to your pleasure before my own.”

A shock of anticipation raced your spine as it had every time he’d said those words. “Then let’s get this party started. The sooner we enter… the sooner we can leave.”

***

The gala was incredible, the lights and decorations a perfect tone for the evening. And while the food had been fantastic, the attention of Thor at your table had been the highlight of your night because he didn’t allow the fawning of the other women seated with you to draw his gaze away.

They flirted something fierce with him, smiling and batting their false lashes even as their dates seethed, but Thor took it all in stride, ignoring it or politely answering without paying anyone undue attention; seeing the men were adequately involved in the conversation. By the time dessert arrived, he comfortably commanded the table, and everyone was in a jovial mode when Thor laid his arm across the back of your chair, placed his other hand on your thigh, and leaned toward your ear.

“Do something for me?” he murmured softly.

You glanced at him and arched a brow. There was a dark sensuality to his eyes and a smile which made your panties wet. “What’s that?” you asked just as quietly.

His hand surrounded the back of your neck and squeezed gently. “Go to the bathroom and remove your underwear. Return with them and tuck them in my pocket.”

Your heart skipped a beat and began to pound. “And why would I do that?”

“Because, if you please me in this, I shall be certain to reward you for it later.”

The bright blue of his electric eyes carried a dark promise of unimaginable pleasure if you did as bid. The look sent shivers down your spine

You reached up to caress his face, lightly dragging your nails over his scruff, and pressed your lips to his in a slow kiss you knew would boil in his blood. Biting his bottom lip, you gave it a tug as you pulled away. “Then I guess I will be right back,” you purred, getting to your feet and collecting your clutch.

He caught your wrist when you trailed your fingers over his shoulder and stopped you from leaving. “Do hurry back, my lady.”

He kissed the tips of your fingers and let you go, allowing you to walk away with a sway of hips to offset the butterflies in your belly.

It took a little time to make your way across the banquet room floor around other tables and people enjoying the gala. The restroom was relatively empty, the dark ambiance and ornate gold mirrors adding to the Gothic elements of the evening.

You found an empty stall and removed your panties, tucking them in your clutch for safekeeping before exiting and returning to the sink. Giving your makeup a once over and touching up your lips, you smiled smugly. There was nothing quite like being dressed to the nines with a man who not only filled out a seriously sexy suit but who made you feel like a goddess and the only woman in the room.

After your disastrous relationship with your ex, Thor was everything you could ever hope for.

When you left the restroom, you took a moment to adjust to the low lighting of the ballroom before making your way back to Thor and sinking down beside him. He was engaged in a rather in-depth conversation about the benefits of holistic medicine, so you casually took the small wad of your underwear from within your clutch and tucked it in his jacket pocket.

His hand slid up your thigh and squeezed before he was rising from his seat and holding out his hand. “Excuse us, but I think it time I show off my lady on the dance floor.”

A few of the women pouted, but you paid them no mind as you took Thor’s hand and followed him out onto the floor slowly filling with people.

Still gripping your clutch, you draped your arm over his shoulder and let him lead you through a gently swaying. The warmth of his hand at your low back, coupled with the strength of the one holding your hand, had heat rushing through your veins.

“I feel compelled to tell you again just how stunningly beautiful you are.”

You smirked up at him. “Compel away.”

“It is as if that dress was made for you. Perhaps I have not been as creative in my choices of dates as I could have been. I should be taking you places with soft lighting, music, and much dancing. Where I can see you dressed so… so beautifully.” He tugged you in close, his pelvis moving deliciously against yours, informing you of his semi-aroused state.

“You think anyone would miss us if we left?” you asked, looking up at him coyly through your lashes.

“I certainly would not miss them,” he rumbled.

“Well, if it isn’t Miss Frigid.”

You froze for a moment, your dancing coming to an end when you turned your head to look at the new speaker. “Ethan.”

He stood there looking smug and as handsome as always in a suit far more costume than Thor’s. On his arm was a rail-thin brunette you remembered worked in the legal department of his office.

“I must say,” he cast his gaze down your body. “Maybe if you’d dressed like this when we were together, I would have been more inclined to keep you.”

“Excuse me?” Thor snapped.

“Thor, don’t,” you said, laying your hand on his chest.

“Thor?” Ethan snorted, the scent of alcohol wafting from him. “You replaced me with a musclebound meathead named _Thor_?”

“Still pretending to be straight?” Thor snapped.

Ethan’s face reddened in anger. “I don’t know what she told you but slandering me will see you slapped with a lawsuit!”

“Look, this is a gala for charity. Have a nice night, Ethan, but you and I have nothing to talk about.” You turned your back on him to encourage Thor away, not wanting to be part of a scene.

“That’s right. Walk away like the non-confrontation bitch you are,” Ethan snarked.

You sighed and closed your eyes, counting to ten before turning around with a smile on your face. “Look, Ethan. I’m sorry you find your sexual preferences embarrassing. I’m sorry you can’t find it in yourself to come out of the closet. I’m sorry dragging me down is the only way you can lift yourself up, but your insecurities have nothing to do with me. You had the affair. I walked away. End of story. Leave me the hell alone.”

He gasped and stepped toward you only to find himself face to chest with your massive date.

“Threaten my lady at your peril. I assure you, I am not afraid of a lawsuit nor of getting physical.”

The girl with him was looking from you to Thor to Ethan and back to you in confusion, and you touched her hand. “Mindy, it is Mindy, right?” She nodded. “Run, sweety. Far and fast. I’m sure you’ve already noticed the… _lack_ of enthusiasm in the bedroom.”

The flush which coated her cheeks spoke volumes.

“Whore!” Ethan spat, darting around Mindy. He placed the girl squarely between himself and Thor to come at you and shove you hard, sending you stumbling backward into another couple.

Your shoe caught in your dress as you fell into the other dancers, wrenching your knee and causing the tendons in your ankle to snap loudly, sending a shriek tearing from your throat when pain ripped its way up your leg.

“Y/N!” Thor gasped, pulling Ethan away from you and dropping to your side. “Don’t move, darling. Let me see.”

Tears streamed down your cheeks, but you nodded, watching as security grabbed the arguing Ethan by the arms.

“Ma’am? You gonna want to press charges?” one of the men asked.

You flinched when Thor manipulated your ankle. “Just… get him out of here.”

“Y/N?” Thor huffed, glaring at you. “He assaulted you!”

“He’s drunk and not my problem anymore,” you snapped, more because of the pain you were in than the fact he was contradicting you. “Please, can we just go home?”

His eyes softened, and he gently touched your cheek. “Of course, my sweet. Of course.” He went back to untangling your heel from the lace of your gown and scooped you off the floor into his arms. He rose to his full height with such ease a handful of women gasped and fanded their faces. You only tucked yours into his throat and tried not to soak him in tears with the pain screaming up your leg.

He walked out of the hotel and helped you into the car still waiting, said something to the driver you missed before sliding onto the seat beside you, and wrapped his hand around your ankle to keep it stable on the ride home.

“This was not at all how I'd hoped the evening would end,” you sighed and leaned into the corner.

“It is not ending. We are going home where I will have Loki look at this injury. He is much more capable of assessing the severity of the sprain than I and treating it accordingly.”

You gave a soft laugh. “So this is how I finally get to meet your brother?”

“He’s been busy. Physical therapy conferences and a speaking engagement have kept him out of town this last month. He only returned home this evening.”

“In time for me to fall on my ass,” you sighed and whimpered when the car hit a bump. “You’re sure it’s not broken? I could just go to the hospital.” This wasn’t exactly the best way for you to meet the brother he spoke so highly about.

“There is no need. Loki has… a talent for healing I could only ever hope to aspire to. I have seen him take career-ending injuries and turn the athlete around in six weeks to be better than new. He has a gift. One you will now benefit from.”

His voice was so full of pride, you didn’t even consider declining, simply rested back in the corner and focused on not whimpering every time the car jolted. The vibration of his phone had you cracking open your eyes to peer at him frowning at whatever text he’d gotten. Thor typed out a quick response and put it away without comment.

Twenty or so minutes later, the car was pulling up in front of a house of glass and wood, very modern looking, one you’d been to a few times now, and you frowned a little.

“Isn’t this your house?”

“It is.”

“But I thought…” you muttered confused when he lifted you out of the car.

“Loki and I share a residence.” He nodded to the driver who shut the door and left the two of you standing at the foot of the drive.

It was an enormous place, so big you weren’t surprised you’d missed the fact someone else lived there. A mix of modern and ancient, it reminded you strongly of their clinic with its dark walls, seductive lighting, and sleek furniture. There were ancient weapons here too, battle axes and swords, daggers with jeweled hilts, and shields of wood bound in metal, along with abstract art and wood and metal sculpture.

Thor shoved open the nine-foot door, a monstrosity of highly grained wood and beaten copper, slowly gaining patina with age.

“Loki!” he bellowed as giant strides took him from the front entrance toward the lounge. “Loki! I need you!” He came to a halt in the open doorway and waited a moment before hollering, “Blast it, Loki! I need your help!”

A chuckle drifted through the room, silky and so seductive it sent a thrill through your body. From the shadowed hall appeared a bare foot, followed by a black silk sleep pant leg. It led your gaze up to a dangling glass half full of deep red wine held by the tapered fingers of a pianist’s hand. The defined forearm continued on to reveal a sleeve rolled to the elbow. It was white and thin and fluttered with his slow steps, revealing the smooth skin of his pale chest. In his opposite hand, he held a book, which one you couldn’t tell, but his head was bent toward it allowing you the opportunity to take in his sharp features and the waves of dark locks which fell around his face.

“Certainly nothing is so important you must _shriek_ my name in such a way, brother.”

Silk. Silk sliding over velvet wrapped in warm liquid brandy. You’d never heard a voice so smooth before and couldn’t hide the shiver it sent through your body.

Then, he looked up, a wicked smirk on his lips, but when his green eyes fell upon you the smile vanished to be replaced with a look of concern. “Thor?”

Thor moved toward the sofa. “There was an incident. Y/N’s ankle ended up taking the brunt of the confrontation.”

The book closed with a snap, and the glass of wine was quickly placed on a side table while Thor set you on the cushions. His phone rang, and he gave an angry sigh. “Give me a moment, sweet,” he murmured, placing a kiss on your hair before striding away, leaving you alone with Loki who sat down at your side.

“Hello, darling. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has so captivated my brother, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

He held out his hand, and you took it, finding your heart in your throat. Where Thor was power and strength, Loki was grace and elegance. When he brought it to his lips and kissed the back, you had the irrational desire to giggle like a schoolgirl. “He speaks very highly of you, too.”

“Mm, Thor brags. I am aware. May I?” He motioned toward your leg.

“If you’re the miracle worker he says you are, I wish you would.”

A small amused smile curled his lips. “Cheeky girl. I like that in a woman.”

He shifted down and lifted the hem of your dress out of the way before carefully working off your shoes. “You have done a number here. By the state of the swelling and the bruises, I’d say this is a third-degree possible medial ankle sprain. I will need to do some rather… uncomfortable manipulations to be certain.”

The intensity of his eyes held many apologies in them. “I can take it,” you assured him.

“Tough too. Excellent.” He tilted his head and reached for your ankle as Thor returned.

“I’m going to have to leave you in Loki’s capable hands.”

“Huh?” you squeaked. “Why?”

“Freyja?” Loki asked.

“Indeed. They are short-handed.” Thor bent and tilted your face up to press a heated kiss on your lips. “I would explain, but I haven’t the time. I’ll leave it to Loki to catch you up on why I must rush away. He shall take excellent care of you, my sweet Y/N.” Thor shot Loki a rather knowing grin. “I’m certain he can see to all your needs. Enjoy yourself and allow him to assist you.”

He was gone before you could protest and looked at Loki for an explanation only to yelp when he flexed your foot.

“Apologies, darling. I did say it would be uncomfortable.”

“That was a tad more than uncomfortable,” you grumbled. “Can I get that explanation while you torture me? I thought you were the God of Mischief not the God of Agony.”

A bark of laughter escaped him. “Thor did say you liked to tease.” He manipulated your foot back the other direction, and you jerked in his hold. “I truly am sorry,” he said softly, tenderly stroking your skin.

“Hurts all the way to my knee,” you sighed, throwing your arm over your eyes.

Those long fingers worked their way up your leg, squeezing gently every few inches. “As to where Thor has rushed off to, he occasionally gets up to a bit of midwifery.”

“Excuse me!?” you barked, lifting your arm to stare at Loki in shock.

The same lazy, amused grin appeared on his lips. “Midwifery. He delivers babies.”

“I know what midwifery is. I had no idea he could, or has ever, done that.”

“Mm, our mother ran a clinic. Holistic wellness runs in our family, and her chosen career was midwifery. Now it is run by our cousin, Freyja, and her team. If she's calling on Thor, there must be an influx of babes being born tonight.”

A hint of sadness had come over him, one you knew stemmed from Frigga’s death. Thor had told you of her passing one night when you’d been cuddled up together on this very sofa.

Unable to help yourself, you reached out and touched his hand. “I’m sorry, Loki. Thor told me you were very close.”

“She is… was… the only thing keeping our family together. When she passed, I became,” he shook his head, “lost for a while. Father and I grew estranged. It put a strain on my relationship with Thor. Things were… difficult for some time.”

“So… what happened?” you asked, not having known this part. "If you'd like to tell me, of course."

He gave a slight shrug. “I was angry, irrational with it. You see, I found out I was adopted right before mother’s passing. I’d been… lied to all my life, and when I confronted father on the subject, he told me he took me in because I was the _unwanted_ bastard child of a rival of his. He took me in out of pity because mother begged him to. I was only beginning to understand when she was killed. I spiraled then, slowly out of control, nearly ruined everything I’d worked so hard for, but Thor was there. He pulled me out of my head and maybe smacked me around a little for good measure,” he chuckled. “Since then we have been partners in crime, and he has become a buffer between father and I.”

“I see.”

“Do you?” he asked softly.

You nodded slowly, your gaze locked with his. “I can’t imagine what it must have been like, hearing where you originated from in such a way. I can only imagine the hurt it would have caused. I’m sorry, Loki.”

He was quiet for a moment, his face thoughtful. “He said you were inherently kind. I can see now why Thor would think so.” He pushed to his feet and made to pick you up off the sofa.

“What are you doing?”

Loki paused. “I can’t work my magic here, darling. I have tools elsewhere to assist me.”

“Ah.” You nodded your agreement. “You don't have to carry me though. I'm sure I could hobble with a little assistance.”

He snorted and appeared thoroughly put out by such a statement. “If you are implying I am weak simply because I am not the musclebound beefcake of my brother, I am going to be very cross with you, darling.”

“I didn't say that,” you huffed.

He arched an elegant brow, avoiding any future arguments by catching you behind your knees and back, and snatching you from the sofa as if you weighed nothing.

You gasped softly and threw your arms around his neck.

“Might I continue?” he quipped.

Suddenly face to face with him, you swallowed thickly. He was more intimidating than Thor. More intense.  He seemed… darker. As if his life had been filled with so much harshness it had made him hard and untrusting.

His hair was soft against your half glove covered fingers, and you tangled them in it and glanced away. “Loki?”

“Darling?” he muttered, striding away into the house down corridors you weren't sure you'd seen before.

“I didn't mean to offend you.”

His steps slowed until he stopped and looked down at your contrite appearance, lip held firmly between your teeth. “You didn't,” he said, adding a smile. “I am… touchy when it comes to being compared to Thor. The problem is my one flaw.” His smug grin appeared making you laugh.

“Only one flaw? How very humble of you.”

“Very humble,” he agreed. “Saintlike even.”

“If you're so saintly, why is Thor the one out delivering babies?”

Amusement gleamed in his eyes. “Why, haven't you heard? Thor is also the God of Fertility. He likes babies.”

You snickered but quipped, “And you don't?”

“I like children well enough, I would just prefer not to assist in their birthing with all the blood and fluids and gore. If I'm all up in a woman’s genitalia, I assure you, darling, their screaming would be for a much more _pleasurable_ reason.”

Warmth bloomed in your belly and caused guilt to flare in your heart. You were dating Thor. Flirting with and lusting over his brother was kind of horrible of you.

“Now, tell me all about this incident which saw you in such a state,” he asked as he pushed open a slightly ajar door with his foot and carried you through it.

Inside you gawked at what waited. A room which looked very similar to the steam room you'd shared with Thor more than once, sat beyond a wall of glass except for one small change. In the center of the room beneath a neon blue light was a pile of what appeared to be… ice?

“Loki? What is that?”

“It's an ice spa. Like a steam room only cold.”

You blinked at him, not understanding, before looking back at the waiting mound of white. “I don't get it.”

He chuckled softly and nodded toward the two large furs piled by the entrance to the cold room. “Grab those will you?”

They were soft but substantial in weight when you pulled them into your arms. Loki pushed through the glass door, sending the mist which swirled a few inches thick along the floor up into the air around his legs.

“Drop one of those furs on the bench there.” He nodded at the wood seat.

You gave it a flick, and once it settled, he carefully lowered you down onto the plush pelt and took the second to wrap around your shoulders.

“So… how does this… work?” you asked, staring at the room and inhaling the heady scent of mint and eucalyptus floating on the mist.

“Well, usually one would steam or soak in the hot tub, then enter the ice spa and use the shaved ice to cleanse your skin and close your pores. The cool aromatherapy laced mist helps you relax and opens your sinus. It is very... invigorating. I prefer the ice spa over the steam room, though I do not mind the latter.”

“And what am I doing here?”

“I need the ice to help reduce your swelling before I can stabilize your ankle. I will work with your lymph system to help move out the excess fluid, calm the inflammation, and remove a good portion of your pain.”

He stood and retrieved a small bowl which looked like aged bronze and filled it with ice. Then, returned to sit and bring your foot to his thigh. “I want you to lean back and relax. Try and focus on something besides what I am doing.”

“Like what?” you asked and flinched when he began to slowly work small handfuls of ice over your ankle.

“Tell me what happened tonight. How did you fall? Or am I to assume the height of those sinful red pumps had something to do with it?”

The pumps had been left behind in the lounge. You sighed and rested your head against the wall, appreciating the fur which kept the chill from your bones. “Seeing as Thor seems to talk about me as much as he does you, I’m sure he told you about my ex?”

“No, darling. That is too personal of information to be shared without permission.”

“It would have been fine if he had. It's in the past.” But you sighed because your past had come back to bite you. “I was in a relationship for two years until I found out the man I thought loved me was actually gay and in a secret relationship with his secretary. When I caught him in the act, he told me I was stupid to ever think he loved me, that I was frigid, and a host of other things which pretty much tore the feet out from under me.”

“Cretin. How dare he be so cruel!” Loki snapped.

“Yeah, well. A few months later I met Thor and,” you waved a hand, “a month later here we are.”

“What has this to do with your ex?” he asked, sliding his cold fingers up your calf in an act which was both painful and yet… relieving, nearly pleasurable, and sent chills up your spine.

“He was there tonight, another woman on his arm. He said… things. Made accusations. Called Thor a musclebound meathead. It wasn’t until he called me a bitch that I turned on him, laid it out from my point of view, and told the woman with him to run, far and fast. Ethan… took offense. He shoved me into some other dancers, and I caught my heel in my dress. You’re working on the outcome of how well that went.”

He’d stopped his gentle manipulations, his cold hands wrapped around your ankle and knee. “And just where was my dear brother while you were being assaulted?”

“It was a shove, not an assault, and Thor was right there. Ethan was drunk and is emotionally stunted. He’s not my problem anymore.” You heaved out a breath and pulled the fur tighter around your body.

His hands went back to work, but they worked faster, with more aggression. “It is not alright. He put his hands on you. That is not alright.”

“Loki.” He looked up, and there was anger in his eyes but also fear. “There were witnesses, lots of them, and Thor was only a second behind him to drag him away. I wouldn’t have even gotten hurt if it wasn’t for this dress.”

He looked away. “It is only… Frigga. It only takes a second.”

You sat forward and cupped his face, surprising both of you with your action. “I’m fine. A klutz, but fine.” You knew their mother had been killed in a mugging gone wrong, stabbed by a man who only made it four blocks before being caught by police.

“You are indeed fine,” he murmured, hiding his emotions behind his teasing smile. “I have been lax in my duty as a gentleman by not telling you how fetching you are in this gown.”

Warmth heated his gaze and seemed to burn through the fur. “Thank you. I was excited to wear it.”

“The sheer nature takes my breath away. I did not expect to meet you tonight, but seeing you dressed so... _exquisitely_ … I am ashamed to admit how pleased I am to have seen you in this dress,” he crooned and scooped up a small amount of ice which he skimmed up the inside of your calf and began working over your knee.

“I bought it to show it off. Now I’ve had two handsome men tell me I look good in it, so I think it’s done its job. Plus, a little accident had me meeting Thor’s _beloved_ brother. I think I can forgive you for being happy about it,” you teased, finding the air a little thicker than before.

Loki slipped his fingers behind your knee and bent it slightly before resuming his ministrations with the ice. “You are a credit to womankind. A Gothic goddess worthy of worship,” he hummed and let his fingers creep a little way up your thigh.

Ripples of desire were waking in your womb when the icy water trickled toward your core, making you achingly aware of your lack of underwear.

“Thor said something similar,” you murmured, clenching your fingers in the fur.

He scooted closer, placing your uninjured leg behind him on the bench while forcing your skirt higher and spreading your knees apart as far as the tight dress allowed.

“Loki? What are you doing?” you asked, feeling your heart pound in both excitement and nerves.

“I am assessing and treating your injury, darling. I must see there is no damage higher up. Thor did say you’d suffered an old injury to the back of this same leg. If it is aggravated, it could slow your healing time.”

It sounded wholly plausible but delivered in that silky smooth voice with the seductive smile and tricky glint in his eyes, you had doubts. When he collected another small amount of ice and began to gently rub it into your thigh, you shuddered for more than one reason. It was ridiculous how the cold and trickling water seemed to arouse every nerve ending between his hand and your swiftly dampening core.

You were sure if you let the fur fall from your shoulders your nipples would show through the lace. Every breath sent them rubbing against your dress, making them harder, making them ache. You whimpered when his fingers pressed up into the back of your thigh, finding the scar tissue as easily as Thor had.

It all felt so good. His touch was just sinful.

“Thor has spoken to me of you so often, I feel as if I know you already,” Loki murmured, giving your thigh a firm squeeze before lifting his hand away. “There. I have done what I can for the moment. Now, I will take you upstairs so I can wrap and stabilize it properly.”

You damn near whimpered when he removed his hand, aching for him to really touch you after all the teasing Thor had been putting you through. But, here again, you felt guilt swamp you for lusting after Thor’s brother.

“Thank you, Loki,” you sighed. “It already feels better.”

“And will be better yet once it is wrapped.” He tugged the fur from your body and left it behind, swept you up in his arms and headed back out the same way he’d come in before turning toward the back of the house and climbing the broad stairs.

“You’re very good at this,” you murmured, finding your eyes drawn to the bare skin between the open halves of his shirt.

“I have had many years of practice.”

“Thor said you’d been at a speaking engagement?” He nodded gravely. “For what?”

“I’ve been developing better equipment for ultrasound use, as well as a new technique for a less invasive way of removing crepitus - scar tissue - from the body.”

“There’s more than one way?” you asked, knowing a little of what he and Thor did thanks to years of listening to your girlfriend prattle on about it during your massages.

“There are a few standard techniques, but the one I have perfected is both effective and much less painful. A patient in pain is less likely to continue treatment for the length of time necessary to heal their injury.”

“Makes sense,” you agreed as he walked into a bedroom where one wall was painted black.

Though it was stark in its dark color, incredible reproductions of Jackson Pollock paintings hung in all their colorful glory, while an exquisite abstract nude hung above the bed. Deep green sheets were turned down over a black and gold brocade comforter before a mound of pillows in shades of green.

Used to Thor’s bedroom with its reds and whites and steel greys, this was such a contrast it was shocking, yet, even here there were similarities in the weapons which held pride of place over the sleek modern fireplace.

He paced with you into the bathroom, slate and granite with bronze rubbed fixtures, and set you gently on the bathroom counter where you finally caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror.

“You’re such a liar,” you chuckled softly. “God of Mischief, indeed.”

“Lied about what, darling?” he asked, frowning as he went about collecting bandages and tape.

You rolled your eyes and tugged a washcloth from its rack on the wall. “Gothic goddess, my ass. I look like a raccoon who’s been in a fight,” you grumbled as you ran water over the cloth in the sink at your side.

Before you could begin to remove the runs of mascara from your face, Loki stole the cloth from your fingers and grasped your chin, forcing you to look him in the eyes. “Smudged makeup, disheveled hair, and torn gown notwithstanding, you sweet Y/N, truly are exquisite. But it is the way Thor speaks of you, of your strength and vibrancy and ability to laugh and tease which makes you so desirable.” Gently, he began to cleanse the makeup from your face.

It was sweet and sensual and tender and sent another round of chills up your spine. You closed your eyes, basking in the care he offered and the words which had filled your heart. Then, softly, the touch so light you almost didn’t believe it was there, his lips brushed yours and pulled away.

You opened your eyes to find liquid green so dark and full of desire, you gasped. “Loki? I don’t… understand.”

“He told you I would attend to all your needs. I assumed Thor also explained how he and I like to share… everything.” His hand curled around the back of your neck and squeezed. “If I’ve overstepped… I apologize.”

“He may have mentioned something along those lines a month ago, but he never… explained, and never brought it up again,” you whispered, finding yourself drawn to his mouth. “Why?”

“Why do we share?” he asked, and you nodded. “Thor and I were encouraged to be rivals when we were younger. The constant need to one-up the other spilled over into everything often ending in a fight. Then when the truth came out, and I found the reason I could never please our father was because I wasn’t actually his son, I… tried all the harder to make him proud. Stupidly.” He shook his head and went to his knees to begin wrapping your ankle. “When Thor and I reconciled, we decided that competing against each other was pointless. Our strengths are not the same. Neither are our weaknesses.”

“So… how does this work? With your women, I mean.”

“Typically, we do not share women. Our tastes… differ. But Thor took one look at you, settled you in his room, and came to yank me from my patient. He knew you were special, and he knew if he started seeing you, which was his hope, there would be a chance I, too, would find you,” he looked up and locked eyes with you, “highly desirable.”

You quaked beneath the heated gaze. “And you, Loki? What’s your take on sex?” you asked quietly, remembering the conversation you’d had with Thor during that first massage.

He traced his fingers up your calf, a sensual caress and retreat before returning to his feet. “I don’t have sex.”

“So you’re like Thor?”

“Oh, no, pet. I am most certainly not like Thor. I don’t have sex, but I do not profess to make love either. If you come to my bed, you will experience a lesson in sensuality unlike any you’ve ever known. It is a decadent undertaking. A worshiping of the body in every aspect. It is a perfect balance of dark longings and secret desires. In my bed, you will experience pleasure beyond your imagining as I push you to the extremes.”

He stepped closer, curled his fingers around your throat and lifted your chin. “In my bed, pet, you will succumb to your most hidden carnal desires.”

A shaky breath passed your lips. “Show me.”

A wicked smirk curved his. “I plan to,” he purred and rubbed his thumb over your pulse. “But first,” his eyes drifted down your body, “you will need assistance out of your dress.”

“I thought you’d never offer,” you smiled.

“And how does one get you out of this… enticing confection?” he asked.

You reached behind your neck to undo the buttons holding the high neck in place and unwrapped the lace from around it. “Right over my head.”

“Mm, lucky me.” His fingers skated the edge of your jaw.

Loki leaned in, and your lips tingled long before his settled against them. Slow and seductive, his mouth moved whisper-soft against yours, gradually sinking deeper, coaxing, clinging, drawing you into his mystique.

Gentle hands began to stroke your hips, glide over your thighs, and slide up your abdomen. Waves of sensation seemed to ripple outward from his touch, sink into your skin and right down to your bones. When his tongue darted over your lips, you opened your mouth and moaned quietly at the taste of wine and something sharper, like a hint of mint which flowed over your taste buds.

It was a slow taking, a thorough seduction in the most deliberate, most drugging way possible. When he finally left your lips, it was only to rest his forehead on yours.

“You have a beautiful mouth,” he sighed.

“Yours isn’t so bad either,” you snickered softly.

“My, my. Such cheek in you,” he purred and drew back to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Tempting glimpses of defined flesh had you biting your lip in anticipation, and when he shrugged it from his shoulders, you hummed your appreciation.

Loki laughed softly and laid the shirt down beside you. “I did say I was no weakling.”

Fit and cut, there appeared to be not a single ounce of excess fat anywhere on his body. Everything rippled when he moved, sleek like a panther on the prowl. His pants hung low, giving you a fascinating peek at the dark trail of hair which led down into them, along with the black mark inked on the front of his hip.

“A tattoo?” You dipped your fingers into the waistband of his pants and gave them a tug, both urging him closer as well as dragging them lower to see the ink better.

“An Ouroboros, to remind me of the constant recreating of oneself, and the need to always strive to be better, so I do not fall back into old habits.”

You traced the black serpent with your finger. “I think you’re succeeding.”

“I do try, darling,” he chuckled and began to gather the hem of your dress, working it up until the fabric bunched on your thighs. “Tell me, pet. What are you wearing beneath this… sinful gown?”

You leaned back on your hands and pressed up onto them to give him room to slide the skirt underneath you, bunching the fabric higher. “Since your brother requested my underwear at the gala? Nothing.”

He groaned and skimmed his fingers up your thighs. “And are you wet for me? If I were to touch you now, would you coat my hand with your cream?”

“Yes…” you sighed, the ache in your core all-consuming.

“Yes… what?” he whispered, mouth less than an inch from yours, his fingers skimming higher.

“Yes… sir.”

“Very good, pet,” he crooned flashing you a devilish smile. “What a beautiful sound.”

His hand completed the path to your center and lightly brushed your mound. His fingers tangled and tugged your curls, less bush than they’d once been though Thor had expressed his preference to a woman in her natural state so you'd only done necessary maintenance.

“Mm, a woman at her finest. Neatly trimmed but not bare.”

The comment made you smile. “You're definitely brothers,” you sighed only to gasp when his fingers sank into heat and wet and rolled over your clit.

“We are, but I assure you, Thor's bed play is much removed from mine,” he growled softly and removed his hand, to your groan of disappointment. “Patience,” he chuckled softly. “Let us get this dress off first. It would be a shame if it tore further as it is quite stunning.”

He urged your arms up over your head, and you obeyed, feeling like a puppet, moving at his bidding. Loki peeled the dress up slowly, baring you inch by inch to his sharp green eyes. He gave a lustful growl when the dress cleared your breasts and left them swaying when he drew the garment off completely, leaving behind only your little half gloves.

When you made to take them off, he stopped you with nothing more than a touch to the back of your hand.

“Leave them.”

It was a command but delivered with such promise of reward if you agreed you couldn’t help but nod.

“Good girl,” he praised, lightly stroking your body, petting you as if you were a cat seeking affection, and damn if you didn’t relish it.

You arched into his touch and gave a quiet sigh when his long elegant fingers stroked your breast and gave your nipple a tug.

“And sensitive too. What fun we’ll have, pet. What fun,” Loki crooned.

Already you felt foggy, your brain hazy with the pleasure seeping through your body like warm taffy. You could only watch as he picked up his shirt and threaded your arm through the sleeve, first one side and then the other, bringing the collars together over your chest. Then, he scooped you from the counter back into his arms and made your breath catch.

He chuckled softly, leaned closer, and nipped his teeth into your bottom lip. “You look as good in my shirt as you did in that dress. Such an exquisite woman deserves to be worshiped into pleasant agony and driven wild with desire.”

“Promises, promises,” you murmured, tugging his hair.

“A guarantee, pet. Most definitely a guarantee.”

A dark promise resided in his gaze as he left his bathroom to return to the bed set against the far wall. He knelt upon it to lay you gently in the center and began to fuss with the pillows. Some he threw from the bed, one he tucked beneath your head, and two more he used to prop up your leg and foot.

“I won’t have you in pain, my darling. At least,” he looked up to lock eyes with you and smiled, “not from your ankle.”

Hovering above you, you smirked a grin and asked, “Has anyone ever commented on your rather… vampire like looks.”

“I beg your pardon?” he huffed, glaring down at you.

“Pale skin,” you murmured tracing your fingertips down his chest. “Dark flowing locks. Lips,” you brought the pads of your fingers to rest on his lower one, “as red as the wine you've been drinking. And eyes,” you let your gaze drift up to latch with his, “that could mesmerize a willing victim so easily.”

The irritation vanished to be replaced by amusement. “I have never had someone make such a comparison before. I'm no vampire, pet.” He bent until his lips were but a breath from yours. “But I do have a tendency… to _bite_.”

As if to confirm his words, he lowered his head and caught the edge of his shirt with his teeth, his eyes never leaving yours as he pulled it up out of the way and revealed your breast. Hard nipple and pebbled areola greeted his mouth when he opened his lips, pulled them back over his teeth and closed his pearly whites on your flesh.

Lazy sensation tumbled through your body. Everything felt thick and slow like your blood had turned to molasses in your veins. “Loki,” sighed from your lips when his wet tongue pressed and swept the bud into his mouth. It was slow and decadent, a hazy, drugging form of torture which saw you arching up when he drew strongly on your flesh, pulling up until only your nipple kept you connected. He released it with a scrape of teeth.

A pleasant sort of pain rolled through your languid body as he moved to bare your other breast in the same fashion and treat it in kind.

“Such beautiful tits you have. Have you ever come from breast play alone, pet?”

You shook your head. No one had ever tried.

“Mm, let's remedy that, shall we?” He grinned smugly, collected your right hand, lifted it up and before you knew what he was planning, you were securely bound to his bed by a soft piece of rope.

“Is your bed always equipped with bindings?” you asked out of curiosity.

“Always. Hands and feet, though we'll avoid the ankle restraints for the time being.”

“Probably a good plan,” you said softly as Loki raised your other arm and secured it as well.

He paused then to peer curiously down at you. “Most women by this point are either mildly panicked or panting with excitement. You are very calm, darling.”

You gave a shrug. “I know you. Like I know Thor. I just know you, Loki. Will you make me pant and writhe and moan? Most definitely, but there's no room for fear. No need for it.”

“Because you know me?” he whispered, looking shocked.

“Yes. I do.”

It was like watching the sun appear from behind a cloud when his smile gradually crawled across his face. “Hmm, precious pet,” he trailed his thumb over your lower lip and gave it a firm tug. “How pleasing I find you.”

You smiled and cocked your head to peer at him coyly. “Will you touch me… sir?”

His hand closed lightly around your throat. “I find, for once, that I prefer my name on your lips, sweet girl rather than things like sir… or _master_.” He leaned closer, putting pressure on your windpipe, and sank his teeth into the lip he'd caressed.

“How convenient,” you crooned. “As I call no man master.”

His elegant fingers trailed down the valley between your breasts. “Prickly pet, I assure you if I so wished, you would call me master.”

“Put your money where your mouth is, Loki,” you challenged him.

His teeth closed on your hard nipple and bit to the point of pain before his tongue, somehow both cooling and soothing, swept over and around it in a figure eight. “Don't provoke the wolf, sweet.”

“I do like a hint of feral,” you purred.

The deep growl which resonated in his chest made you gasp for it sounded precisely like a hunting wolf. “Be careful what you wish for.” He bent his head and licked at your flesh, lapped at it, ravaged it, all while maintaining eye contact. They seemed somehow more gold than green all of a sudden. His teeth felt sharper, tongue rougher.

It was heaven, and you cried out, arching into him when he sucked your nipple deep into his mouth. The bed shifted when he moved, his lithe body suddenly straddling yours, hips pinning you down as his pale and cool flesh rubbed lightly against you. His hands closed over your wrists, squeezed down as if reminding you of the bonds placed upon you before gliding, soft and slow, down your arms, fingers stroking the tender skin of the bend of your elbow. His thumbs pressed firmly in the grove at the same time his teeth plucked your nipple and stars burst and shimmered, sending sparks of lust singing through your veins.

A quiet but deviant chuckle was muffled by your flesh, still easily heard as his palms continued to slide down, tracing patterns on your skin, sending ticklish sensations humming through your nerves when they came to rest on your shoulders. Long fingers slid over your underarms while his thumbs gently held you down, pressing into the narrow space where your upper arm met your body.

“Such flawless skin. Soft and so sweetly scented,” Loki murmured, his lips whispering over you, tracking higher until they brushed feather-light over your collarbone. His tongue swept the edge, teeth skimmed, lips closed to suck gently near the hollow of your throat.

His name was a sigh falling from your pleasure drunk lips. “Please…” followed, barely a moan with how heavy and drugged you felt.

“Mm,” he hummed, almost a chuckle, “you beg so nicely, pet and we’ve barely begun.”

Another wave of heat and wet soaked your core and set you squeezing your thighs together to assuage the ache. Arching up, you brushed your nipples over his chest and quivered in pleasure.

“Naughty,” he purred, nipping the end of your chin. His face appeared in your vision, eyes a shocking, vibrant green. “I give pleasure, pet. You receive. Taking without permission will see you punished.”

His big hand closed gently around your throat and squeezed until your breath wheezed out, but still, you weren’t afraid only turned on by your lack of control. “Forgive me?” you asked, wetting your lips when his gaze dropped to your mouth.

He laid the softest kiss on them, making them tingle and left you aching for a deeper kiss. “Once, my sweet. This once.”

“Thank you, Loki,” you breathed, sucking in air when his grip loosened.

“But I think you need further restriction to remind you of who is in charge in this bed.” He sat up, weight resting on your upper thighs. The tent in his pants showed you weren’t the only one affected by his playing, but it was the length of green silk in his hand you arched your brow at. “Close your eyes, sweet.”

You complied without complaint, a shaky sigh escaping when the silk brushed your nose and covered your eyes. He lifted your head, passed one end beneath it, let your head down gently on the pillow, and quickly tied the ends together near your temple. Then he left your body and the bed entirely.

The loss of his weight made you whimper having found it strangely comforting.

“Easy, love. I simply go to retrieve a few… toys. There is nothing to fear. I would never leave you so without forewarning and never for more than a minute.”

You swallowed down the concern, finding it ridiculously easy to trust him, and relaxed again as you listened to him open and close doors and drawers. His return took you by surprise for he moved impossibly quietly, but soon the bed dipped, and his hand returned to lay on your belly. “Know there is nothing I will do to you that will not bring you pleasure. Even if there is a momentary pain, it is only to bring even greater pleasure. But, if I do hit on something which makes you uncomfortable, you need only speak out.”

“Are you offering me a safeword, Loki?” you asked, perhaps a little cheekily for he gave your nipple a firm pluck.

“Are you sassing me, darling?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” you said, hoping for innocent and failing miserably.

He was quiet for a moment before growling out, “Spread your legs.”

You shifted only the one, the other propped and comfortable, and you dared not anger your ankle. Within seconds, something thin and smooth, substantial but not overly hard, came down firmly on your mound, flicking over your exposed clit and leaving behind a sting which quickly became a not unwelcome heat. The cry you released was more shock than pain and set you panting with the unexpected action.

“I ask you again, are you sassing me, _pet_?”

You shook your head. “No, Loki.”

His hand closed around your throat, high under the edge of your jaw. “Then pick a safeword, sweet,” he growled and slammed his mouth to yours, ravaging you until you were breathless and whimpering.

When he lifted his head, finally releasing you from the intensity, you moaned, “Pineapple.”

You could hear the smile in his voice when he caressed your abused lower lip and pressed his thumb between your teeth. “Interesting choice. I approve. Use that word and everything will stop, but know I will not be upset with you if you do. If during our time together you become… concerned with what is happening, but do not wish to stop only slow down, say yellow and we will reevaluate. Do you understand, darling?”

The tip of his thumb was resting between your teeth, so you gave a slow nod while swirling your tongue around the appendage.

A cat-like purr rumbled from him. “Very well.”

Within seconds of your agreement, your body was awash in sensation as his hands returned to stroke and caress up and down your ribcage. Once again he straddled your thighs. His mouth returned to your breasts, moving between the two with such swiftness you could have sworn there were two of him paying attention to the peaked flesh.

A pinch, nearly a bite, came to first one and then the other. Something cold and heavy landed on your chest, and you shuddered when it seemed to slither on your skin. “Loki?”

“The clamps will keep your pretty nipples hard and sensitive while I play, pet.” What could only be a chain slowly lifted from your skin until it pulled upward on the clamps attached to your breasts. The pain when he tugged was fleeting, but the pleasure streaked through your veins straight to your womb and sat there, hot and heavy, aching for more. He did it again and again, until you were moaning, crying out, pain replaced with nothing but searing pleasure which left you gasping when the chain returned to the valley between your breasts.

“Such a good girl,” he purred, cupping and squeezing your breasts. “I want you to come for me, darling. Just like this. You have thirty seconds, or I will take the quirt to your mound again with far more vigor.”

His mouth closed over your breast, clamp and all, licking and sucking and making you ache. He treated the other to the same pleasures, continuing to squeeze and massage the weighty mounds as he did so until you felt ready to scream with how turned on you were. Loki lifted his head, and you felt the chain lift a second time. “Thirty seconds, pet.”

He gave the clamps a sharp tug, pain and pleasure bursting down the channel he’d established between your breasts and your womb. It felt as if he had a direct line to your clit, each tug sending fireworks shooting through your limbs. But you’d never come without some kind of stimulation to your nether regions before and found yourself hovering on the edge, teetering on the brink.

“Fifteen seconds, pet,” he crooned, tracing his fingers over the skin of your abdomen.

“I can’t!” you cried, panting at the overwhelming pleasure.

“You can, you just do not want to. Do you wish for me to punish your pretty pussy?”

“Loki!” you cried the fire in your belly nearly intolerable.

He gave the chain a sharp tug. “Come.”

“I can’t!”

“You can.” He stroked your abdomen as if offering comfort, soothing even as it made you quake. “Ten seconds. Trust me, darling. Release control. Come for me.”

A desperate cry escaped you when he continued to tug in sharp rhythm, urging you closer. “Loki!”

“Do it!” he snapped and gave the chain a vicious jerk.

Fire ripped through your veins, and you screamed when your orgasm broke, rushing through your body like a crashing tsunami. So strong, it left you sobbing and limp, stunned at the power and breathless beneath the quietly crooning man who was so tenderly wiping your cheeks.

“There, darling. Such a good girl. So good. So beautiful. Well done, pet. Well done. I’m so proud of you,” he murmured softly, his hands gentle and loving as he stroked your flushed, sweating skin.

The praise did things to you, you’d never expected. You wanted to preen, arch and purr, and beg for more beneath his tender approval. Every whisper of _good girl_ made you feel beautiful and so happy.

“I did it,” you finally managed to say.

His hand found its way back to your jaw where he turned your face toward him. “Yes, you did, sweet. Such a good girl,” he crooned as he kissed you gently, lips and tongue and teeth seeming to worship your mouth. “You did so well.”

At some point, he’d shifted to your side, and soon he was working his mouth down your body where he licked soothingly at your abused nipples while slowly releasing the tight clamps, hurrying to suckle and lave his tongue over your hard beads when the clamps came free, and the blood rushed back in.

A quiet, “Ooh,” spilled from your lips.

“You did so well, pet. So responsive.” He kissed his way down your body, leaving open mouth sucks and little flicks of his tongue on your flesh as he got closer to your core. Loki pressed your uninjured leg back and away, bending it outward and spreading you wide open. “Look at how wet you are, sweet. All that cream.” He hummed, and you shuddered, the sound seeming to ripple straight through your core.

“I’m going to clean you up, pet. Then we’ll begin again.”

He gave you no time to protest before, hot and wet, his tongue was sweeping through your folds. His fingers tangled in your curls and tugged. A whimper exploded from your throat. “Like ambrosia. The best honeyed mead. Exquisite,” he growled, thrusting his tongue deep.

A heavy weight, likely his arm, landed on your hip bones when you could no longer hold still beneath the stroking of his tongue and sucking of his lips. He ate you out obscenely, the noises loud and full of pleasure. His nose kept bumping your already swollen and sensitive clit, making your womb clench, sending more of your essence to coat his tongue.

Oversensitive and stimulated to the point of crying, one final nudge of his nose sent you shrieking into a second orgasm and likely soaking his face.

“Oh, pet,” he sighed heavily. “Did you just come without permission?”

A thrill streaked your spine with excitement and trepidation. “I’m sorry, Loki.”

He tsked softly, and you felt him moving over you. “Not as sorry as you will be,” he crooned.

There was a click, and you inhaled harshly, the humming sound loud in your ears and well known before the vibrator was pressed firmly against your clit.

“Loki!” you screamed, struggling to get away.

His hand landed heavily on your abdomen. “You come when I say, my sweet, or you suffer the consequences.”

Unable to escape, you tried to relax, submit beneath the intense stimulation as he drove you closer to the edge, but your hands closed around your bounds, and you cried out when he pressed the bulbous head into your opening, fucking you gently but firmly with the vibe.

“Don’t do it,” he growled, pulling the vibrator away and slapping the quirt down on your quaking core.

The pain caused you to gasp, but it halted the forward march of your newly approaching orgasm. Then the buzzing was back, pressed against your clit and sending sparks screaming through your blood as he forced you up again.

It became a cycle of rise and fall, edging you to the point you were ready to scream, when suddenly, you felt yourself let go, give control to the man manipulating your body like the master of pleasure he was. You relaxed and floated somewhere between pain and pleasure.

“There you are,” you heard him whisper. “How are you doing, darling?” he murmured, his lips on yours while he continued to rub the vibe in gentle circles over your core before slipping it into your sopping wet pussy.

Whimpering, you arched your hips into his hand. “Please, Loki,” you moaned.

“Please what, pet?” he asked, amusement in his tone when he drew his hand away and the sound of the vibe ended. His fingers glided through your curls, slowly seeking between your lips to lightly pet your throbbing clit.

“Please let me come,” you whispered, seeking his lips, desperate for his kiss.

“I don’t know, pet. You’ve been very naughty.”

A pout formed on your lips but you forced your body to obey, wait, hold off even though his fingers were circling, teasing, urging you to come.

When you didn't, when you maintained control, he cupped your mound and chuckled. “Good girl.”

His hand left your body, and you tried not to cry, only to startle in surprise when he slipped the humming vibrator back inside your tight walls. It was much less powerful, a low, almost soothing vibration instead of the intense instrument of torture it had been. Then he shifted to settle on top of you again, this time much higher, while a heavy, hot, slightly wet object brushed your lips.

“Open your mouth.”

The command caused your womb to clench, and you parted your lips eagerly.

He pressed the head of his cock into your mouth. “Suck.”

You already were, the taste of him making your mouth tingle, the sweet, fresh flavor spilling over your tongue.

“That’s it, darling,” he groaned, thrusting gently. His fingers carded into your hair and closed, taking a handful he used to lift your head, giving him better access to your mouth even as he reached behind himself and began to slowly fuck your pussy with the vibrator.

When he slid between your lips, thrust harder, you made sure to relax for him and swallow when he bumped the back of your throat. Even though your body ached and your core throbbed, the idea of pleasing him, making him moan and curse when you enclosed his crown was suddenly all that mattered.

“Fuck!” he hissed as his thrusts grew more erratic. “A lack of gag reflex… perfect,” he groaned.

You hollowed your cheeks, sucked harder, focused only on making him feel good even as he made your thighs shake with how close you were to coming. Swirling your tongue around him, you made sure to catch the sensitive ridge, the frenulum, and the thick vein, all areas which set him moaning and groaning, and vocally praising your oral skills.

When he pulled your head away and left you gasping, saliva dripping and running down your face, you knew it was only because he'd been moments from losing his load down your throat.

He shifted down, his hand returning to your neck before his mouth sealed to yours. Again he ravaged your lips, sucking and worshiping at your mouth until you could hardly breathe. He bit your lip, another of those feral sounding growls escaping his chest. “Such a good girl.”

The praise made you shiver in want.

He undid the blindfold and cupped your cheek. “Such a perfect girl. I’m so impressed.”

“May I come _now_?” you asked, smiling coyly at him, the coil in your belly so damn tight it would shatter at the tiniest provocation.

“And yet still so cheeky,” he chuckled. “It is good I like a little sass.”

His hand went between your thighs and turned the intensity up on the vibrator as he dragged it from your body to press firmly against your clit. "Come."

His eyes were so bright, his voice so full of command, you couldn't look away as you screamed out and convulsed in pleasure, your orgasm shattering you into what felt like shards of exploded fireworks.

Loki waited you out, lazily thrusting the lightly humming vibrator in and out your flexing walls until you fell limply to the bed. Then, he reached to the left, and you followed the movement as he returned the vibrator to the tray with the other toys he’d been using. The clamps were bigger than you’d expected, the vibrator sleek and black and shiny with your release, the quirt short and flexible, but it was the condom he retrieved, opened, and began to roll down his cock.

You’d known he was big, the ache in your jaw effectively announcing his size to be as well endowed as his brother, but he was also beautifully formed. Long, thick, and veined, excitement at the idea of another wonderous cock had your core clenching and your womb fluttering in anticipation.

He smiled at your hitch of breath. “See something you like, darling?”

“Something I want,” you nodded.

He chuckled, stretched out over you and kissed you gently, eyes locked, never leaving yours as he lifted your thigh to his arm and began to sink his cock into you, careful to keep from jostling your pillowed ankle. “Oh, darling… you feel amazing,” he purred.

“Loki,” you gasped, pressing your head back into the pillow, the stretch so good you wanted to cry. He was stealing all the breath from your lungs with how full your felt.

He appeared no better when his mouth fell open as he sank deeper, finally bottoming out and setting you moaning together. Full and thick and hot, it was a fantastic stretch, and you bit your lip to keep from coming right then and there.

“Holy crap,” you whimpered.

He chuckled softly and squeezed your thigh. “You’ve done so well, sweet, you may come when you please.”

“Oh, thank god!” you cried making him laugh as he started to move. The glide of his thick cock through your pulsing walls had you seeing stars when you weren’t lost in the green of his eyes or the little golden flecks which sparkled around his pupils.

You wanted so badly to touch him, to feel his skin beneath your palms they physically ached. “Loki, release my hands.”

“But I like you bound for my pleasure,” he panted.

“I want to touch you,” you begged. “Please… my God of Mischief.”

The intensity of his gaze tripled. “Such a good girl.” He buried himself deep inside you, reached above your head, and released first one arm and then the other.

You clenched a fistful of hair, the texture so silky. With the other hand, you dragged your fingertips up Loki's back, adoring the feel of his muscles gliding beneath his soft velvet skin.

He shuddered at the sensation, and his eyelids lowered to half-mast. “The lace feels… exquisite, darling.”

“You feel exquisite,” you sighed, stroking his body, his shoulder, his neck. Everything burned and ached and spiraled. It felt as if wisps of air brushed your skin, licks from a thousand tongues creating pleasure so strong it was overwhelming. “Loki…” you moaned, clenching your nails into his shoulder.

“Beautiful girl. So good. So sweet,” he breathed heavily against your lips. “Come for me, squeeze my cock.”

You followed the order like he had a direct line to your core, coming like a train, clamping hard around his cock. So powerful you keened, unable to drag enough air into your lungs to do more than moan and whimper.

Loki swore, panted, and thrust through the tight clenching of your walls until they slowed to a quick flutter. “You really are perfect,” he whispered and drew your leg across his body, turning you gently to your side so as not to jostle your ankle, and laid his body behind yours. Still connected, he held your leg high, keeping you spread open for the slow thrusting he returned to.

You turned your head to find his eyes, dark green and so vibrant, passionate and intense. Sweat had curled his hair at his temples and glowed as a sheen on his skin. You wrapped your arm around his neck and held on tightly, gazes once again locked and foreheads connected, your skin tingling still with what felt like multiple hands when you pushed up on your elbow and curled toward him.

His hand dropped to your clit and began to rub vigorously as he picked up his speed, your knee pressed high against his chest.

The constant drag over your g-spot, the intense stimulation of your clit, and the hard pounding against your cervix had little cries and whimpers falling from your open mouth. A wicked smirk curled Loki’s lips and had an answering one appearing on yours for it was unbelievable how good you felt.

He leaned closer and nipped his teeth into your lip. “What a perfect, perfect fuck you are,” he crooned.

“I bet… you say that… to all your girls,” you panted with each plunge of his hips, his loins slapping against your ass in a most pleasing manner.

“Never!” he whispered vehemently. “I have never felt…” he gasped, “you are… Thor was right.”

Something about the way he said it had such pride welling in you, such joy, you threw your head back and let the pleasure, the bliss welling in your belly crash over you. Your body pulsed, your walls clamped down, and you screamed his name as every muscle in your lower abdomen clenched to the point of pain.

“Flames of Valhalla!” Loki bellowed, slamming roughly into you twice more before snarling out his release. His cock swelled impossibly bigger, you felt him pulse and pour himself out into the condom.

Falling limply to the bed, you laid there and panted, gazing up at him in amazement. After these last weeks with Thor, you’d never expected to find anyone who could match the blond for passion and stamina. But you were wrong. Loki was most definitely a match, just in a different way.

One was sweet and romantic, the other dark and seductive. Together, you couldn’t ever hope for more.

“What is that look for?” he asked, a knowing smirk on his lips.

“I think I died and went to heaven about a month ago,” you said softly, tracing your fingers down his chest. “This can’t be real.”

Loki chuckled and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “It’s very real, pet.” He gently lowered your leg down as he pulled from your body, took a moment to close his shirt over your chest, and slipped from the bed to return to the bathroom, taking his tray of toys with him.

Laying on your back, you listened to your body hum happily, replete and sated. You felt a little like you floated outside yourself and closed your eyes to enjoy the odd sensation. When the bed dipped you paid it little mind until the warm wet cloth was stroking slowly between your legs, and Loki’s lips were pressed against your jaw.

“I must move you for a moment,” he murmured against your skin.

A wet plop made you smile for you were reasonably sure he’d thrown the washcloth into the bathroom. “Why?” you sighed, perfectly happy to go to sleep right there.

“You are on top of the bedding, love.” He avoided any protests on your part by lifting you effortlessly, whipping the sheet and comforter down, and placing you back where you had been, now against the satin softness of his sleek green sheets. Again he fussed with your foot, seeing it pillowed properly before dragging the sheet and comforter out from where it had been tucked at the foot of the bed. He made sure to cover you without putting pressure on your ankle, then slipped beneath the bedding to cuddle you close, finally removing the gloves from your hands and tossing them to the floor.

“I feel… good,” you sighed, resting your head on his shoulder.

Loki’s hand landed lightly on your abdomen, sneaking beneath his shirt to gently stroke your skin. “That is the point, pet. Now, sleep and renew your energy. There will be more of the same when you wake.”

“Mm… such promises,” you sighed, relishing the attention.

Loki pressed a gentle kiss to your hair. “Guarantees, Y/N. Guarantees.”

***

Three hours later when Thor padded into the bedroom, Loki was awake and reading by the low bedside light.

“How’d it go?” Loki asked, watching as Thor stripped off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. He looked exhausted.

“Twins. Healthy boys.” His eyes fell on Y/N sleeping deeply in the center of the bed with her hand tucked up by her chin and foot lightly draped with only the sheet. “The delivery was long, but all are doing well.”

“Blessed to be delivered by Thor? I would expect nothing less,” Loki chuckled.

Dropping his pants, Thor snickered softly. “They will grow up to be big lads with excellent luck. How is she?”

“Nearly as exhausted as you look,” Loki chuckled. “We had a pleasant time together. Most pleasant. You were quite right in your assessment of her.”

“And her ankle?” Wearing only his boxers, Thor gently crawled onto the bed and settled at her side, careful not to jostle her leg as he pulled the sheet over his body and lay, propped on his elbow to take her in.

“Severe sprain. I have done all I can without… you know.” Loki shrugged and marked his page. He placed the book on the bedside table and turned to mirror Thor’s position. Lightly he brushed her hair back from her cheek. “She is splendid. I was intrigued when you spoke of her but now…”

“I knew she would suit you as she has me. She has it in her to be what we need,” Thor murmured and touched her with reverence, stroking a single fingertip across her cheek.

“But will she want to?” Loki asked. “We will have to tell her the truth. If she denies us…”

“She won’t,” Thor said with a shake of his head. “She is exactly what we have searched for. And...”

“And?” Loki asked, peering at his brother.

“I already love her.”

Loki chuckled softly and waved a hand to turn out the bedside light. “Of that, I had no doubt, Thor.”

“You cannot tell me you don’t feel it too, already welling in your Grinch-sized heart, Loki.”

“If you wish me to admit my heart has grown three sizes in the short time we have spent together you will be sorely disappointed, brother,” Loki huffed.

“Liar,” Thor snickered, shifting closer so his body would warm Y/N on the right and curled his arm around her waist.

Loki shifted so he bordered her on the left and laid his arm across her hips, thumb lightly brushing the soft skin beneath it. “It is not a lie,” he scoffed even as he pressed a kiss to her hand curled been her chin. “I believe it only doubled in size,” Loki muttered.

The bed shook as Thor tried in vain to contain his silent laughter.

“Go to sleep, brother. We can see to _our_ woman in the morning,” Loki sighed.

“And explain everything?” Thor asked.

“We will… test the waters first,” Loki said quietly. “Then we will decide.”

“Agreed,” Thor murmured and lifted his hand to squeeze Loki’s arm. “She is for us. I know it.”

“We will see,” Loki said, wanting to hope but wary of having his heart broken. “We will see.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed and choices need to be made. But will those choices lead to all you could ever desire? Or to pain unimaginable?

  


 

* * *

The soft caress of lips on your shoulder and the large hand on your breast slowly made themselves known in the dream you were having about thunder during a blizzard. It was an oddly comforting dream, soothing. You’d been watching the snow fall and swirl around you while listening to the thunder crack and roll overhead.

Somehow, you just knew you were safe. Safe, wrapped in a blanket of white, protected by the walls of ice and guarded by the lightning which occasionally slammed to the ground, blackening the snow until a fresh sheet of white covered it.

Even in the midst of all the drama, you weren’t cold. Heat seemed to surround you, hold you, contain you as pleasure became a drug slowly working its way through your system. You hummed, content to wallow in the sensations while the dream kept you captive. The crackle of electricity raised the hair on your arms and nape of your neck before it shot across the sky and thunder rolled.

“Thor,” sighed from your lips.

A second set of lips skimmed the length of your jaw, nipped your chin, and found your mouth. He bit your bottom lip gently, tugged it, made you moan, and chuckled his dark, wicked laugh. Another warm hand began to caress your thigh, working slowly closer to you swiftly dampening core.

The blizzard in your dream sent snowflakes dancing over your cheeks and landing on your lashes; tender, butterfly kisses of adoration which melted into your flesh.

“Loki,” you whispered, unsurprised when his laughter seemed to come on the wind.

“You’re dreaming, pet.” He spoke, and it echoed in the cavernous walls of ice, the heart of which glowed a startling blue. “What holds your focus so intently you will not join us in reality?”

“Thunder… and a blizzard, in a cavern of ice,” you hummed and arched into the hand caressing your breast when it froze, seeking the return of those teasing fingers.

“Loki?” Thor murmured.

If Loki answered him, you didn’t hear his response for a roll of thunder shook the walls and made you gasp.

“Wake up, darling. Come back to us,” Loki whispered as his hand crept higher, stroking, teasing, touching you, building an ache in your abdomen you could no longer ignore.

You fought your way through the fog to blink open your eyes and find amused green ones staring back. “Loki?”

“Welcome back, sweet girl,” he purred and kissed you with such tenderness, you felt tears burn your eyes.

The hand on your breast kneaded the flesh, and you moaned into Loki’s mouth. Breaking away, you turned your head to find laughing blue eyes and a goofy smirk.

“Good morrow, love,” Thor crooned as he bent to steal your lips and kiss you breathless.

“How was the delivery?” you asked once he lifted his lips from yours.

“Perfect. A perfect set of twins. Mother and babes all healthy and well.” He smiled, and you couldn't help but grin back.

It should have been weird, waking between them, but it felt like the most natural thing you’d ever done. Thor’s hand on you made you feel languid but needy, the massage therapist in him evident in the way he caressed your breast through Loki’s shirt. His thumb rubbed circles before sliding over your nipple, sending a bolt of lust straight to your core.

Loki’s fingers stole up to slide through your wetness, slick his fingers and circle your clit lazily, a gentle insistence in the action as he edged you higher. His touch was just as dexterous, as purposeful as Thor’s.

They touched you with confidence, with the knowledge that came from knowing a woman’s body so well they could play it like an instrument.

Alone they were dangerous. Together they were a force to be reckoned with, one you relished wallowing in their attention.

“Oh, god,” you sighed, reaching a hand out to each of them. Your palm skated Thor’s chest, while your opposite hand delved into Loki’s hair.

“Have you left the dream world, pet?” Loki chuckled.

“Yes!” you gasped when he lightly slapped your core.

Thor rumbled a sound which seemed to echo in the room. “Little deviant. I see Loki found you receptive to his brand of playing.”

“As if you don’t like to spank my ass once in a while,” you scoffed at Thor.

He tweaked your nipple, making you whimper. “There are many things I like doing to your ass, darling.”

A lazy smile spread over Loki’s lips. “Oh? Do tell, Y/N. I have a rather extensive collection of anal toys if that sort of thing pleases you.”

You couldn’t help the shot of excitement which sang through you and ended with you soaking his fingers.

“Mmm, brother. She just soaked my hand. I think that idea appeals to her,” Loki chuckled.

“She does seem to enjoy it when I slide my thumb in her ass when I love on her,” Thor laughed.

You smirked at Loki before turning your smile on Thor. “Sweety, I’ve had bigger things than your thumb in there.”

“Really?” Loki hummed. “Do tell, my sweet.”

You faltered, looked away, and shook your head. “It was… before. With… with Ethan. Knowing what I do now, I’d rather not dwell on it.”

Both men rolled into you. Their comfort offered in apologetic murmurs, tender kisses, and the warm weight of their incredible bodies.

“We would happily remove those memories from you, sweet,” Loki crooned, kissing your neck even as his fingers continued to stroke and caress your core.

Thor plucked the buttons free on your borrowed shirt. “It would be our pleasure to do so. Show you what it’s like to properly worship the Goddess you are.”

He flicked your nipple with his tongue, and you gasped, eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure. “Yes, please!”

“She asks so sweetly, Thor.”

“A very polite woman our lady,” Thor chuckled.

Loki laughed and bit at the pulse in your neck. “And yet so… filthy when she wants to be.”

You grunted and moaned when Loki's fingers pressed inside your walls. “I want you.”

“Which one?” Thor asked, lifting his head and cupping your cheek.

The way he looked at you.... There was something you didn't understand happening. A test, but of what you weren't sure.

Loki lifted his lips from your skin to peer down at you as well, and you looked between the blue and the green of their eyes.

“How can you both have such vibrant eyes?” you murmured, lifting your hands to caress their cheeks gently. “Do I have to choose?” you asked Thor.

“No, darling. If you want us both, you can have us both,” Loki murmured, and you wondered at the choked nature of his voice, and the glimmer of tears in Thor’s eyes.

“Good,” you sighed, tracing your fingers down their chests, marveling at how they could be so different yet attract you in the same way. “I never knew…”

“Never knew what, love?” Thor asked, laying down next to you again.

“Never knew it was possible to feel… so strongly about two men at the same time,” you whispered, looking from Thor to Loki. “Especially one I just met.”

Loki bent, nearly in half, to rest his forehead on yours. “You honor me.”

Thor’s hand traced down your body to land on your stomach and rest there, somehow offering thanks and acceptance in the simple act. There was so much more going on here, things they’d clearly not told you. Something in the way Loki always appeared so grateful when you thought of him or included him twisted your heart in your chest.

“Let me check your ankle, darling, before we take this any further,” Loki whispered, kissing your lips, your chin, and your chest, creating a trail of kisses all the way down past Thor’s hand. He nipped his teeth into your hip bone, the sheet you’d been covered with gliding down to reveal not only your body but Thor’s and Loki’s as well.

They were just beautiful men, so sexy and masculine. The muscles on Thor made your mouth water, while the sleek strength of Loki dried it back out.

The dark mischief maker sat back on his heels and carefully began to unwrap your ankle while Thor helped you sit up. The big blond elected to move, shifting so he could become your backrest and lean against the headboard himself, keeping you cradled between his muscular thighs.

You tried to close your shirt, but Thor brushed your hands away so he could draw his fingertips over your chest.

The action made your nipples embarrassingly hard considering he wasn't even close to touching them, but Loki quickly stole your attention again, for as soon as the wrap loosened, you whimpered and breathed a sharp, “Fuck!” at the pain ripping up your leg.

“I'm sorry, darling. It's quite bruised.” Loki held it gently and shot a glance at Thor.

“It's not your fault I'm a klutz,” you sighed, glaring at the black and purple marks darkening your flesh. “You've done everything humanly possible.”

“Then… perhaps it is a good thing we're not quite human,” Thor murmured.

You snorted a laugh. “Yeah, sure. Gods, right? You're hilarious.”

Loki’s face paled even further. “Thor.”

“She chose us both, brother. We must tell her the truth.”

You tilted your head to see the serious blond behind you. “What truth? What's going on, Thor?”

He tugged the two necklaces out from between you, then pulled the one with the hammer off over his head. “You laugh and tease us for our names, but what if I were to tell you we were not named after the gods but were the gods themselves.”

This time you didn’t let him stop you when you closed your shirt. “I’d say that’s nice as I quickly gathered my things and boarded the train leaving Crazy Town.”

“What if it wasn’t crazy?” Loki whispered, drawing your focus. “What if we could prove it?”

“Prove what? That you’re the Gods of Norse mythology? It’s called _myth_ -ology for a reason!” You tried to pull your foot away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

“Y/N…” There was desperation in Loki’s green eyes. “Let me prove it, please? Please don’t turn away.”

You clutched your shirt, heart in your throat, wondering how you always ended up with the weirdos. Here you were, stuck, injured, naked, and they sounded insane. But you gave a sharp nod, willing to play along in hopes they’d let you go.

“F-fine,” you stuttered. “But then I’m leaving.”

It was like watching china shatter. Loki’s face just crumbled before he ducked his chin, and his eyes went blank. “As you wish.”

“Loki…” Thor murmured, reminding you of the man who surrounded you, causing you to stiffen.

“If she wants to leave, let her leave!” Loki snapped coldly. “But I am the God of Mischief!” Hurt coated in anger replaced the blank look in his eyes right before they glowed an almost neon green. Then, what looked like green and gold mist appeared around him, wrapped around your ankle, and sank into your skin. Within seconds the pain in your limb was gone, as were your bruises, and Loki shoved your foot away as he climbed from the bed and stormed out of the room.

The last glimpse you had of him, had black pants and a sweater appearing out of thin air to cover his semi-nude state.

You looked down at your ankle and flexed your foot, free of pain and completely healed. “Jesus… Christ,” passed your lips on a whisper.

“Wrong pantheon.”

You jolted, having forgotten he was there, and quickly scrambled away from Thor to gape at him from the foot of the bed. “Son of a bitch! What… what did he do?”

“He healed you. Loki is a master of seiðr, the magic of the Æsir.” Thor held out his hand to show you the pendant he’d removed from the string. “Mine is a little more… selective.” Lightning sparked and jumped over his palm. In a blinding flash of white, the pendant was no more and a hammer missing a chunk from its corner sat there instead. He gave it a toss and caught it by the handle.

“Jesus!” you snapped and fell off the foot of the bed, landing on the floor with a thump.

“As I said. Wrong pantheon,” Thor chuckled.

You sat on the floor and held your head in your hands, uninjured, but it spun all the same. “I slept with a god. No, two! Two gods!”

He crawled forward to lay on his belly and peer down at you. “And this is a problem?”

“Well… no. I guess it makes sense now why the sex was so good,” you mumbled, ignoring his snickering. “But why the hell are you here? And what’s wrong with your hammer?” You’d done a little light research into the Gods of Asgard after you started dating Thor. Nothing intensive, just enough to catch the highlights so you could tease him, and Loki once you met, but here you were conversing with the real thing. “I feel dizzy.”

Thor tsked softly and set the hammer on the floor where it landed with an odd, heavy thump, before reaching down and scooping you up to bring you back to the bed. It seemed finding out he was a God hadn’t dispelled any of the comfort you took being with him. He made you feel safe, cherished, and adored. The truth hadn’t changed that.

He tucked you down beside him and smoothed your hair from your face. “Hela, our sister, enacted a coup many years ago, but instead of killing us as she should have, she banished us; Father, Mother, Loki and I, and the rest of those considered Gods of Asgard, to live as powerless Gods on Midgard. At first, we were weak. We had to learn to live as humans. But, throughout the years, we have gradually grown stronger without Hela’s knowledge, waiting for the moment when we would again be ready to return, face our sister, and remove her from the throne.”

You gaped at him, hardly able to believe a word he’d just said. “Is that going to be… soon?”

“Yes,” Thor nodded. “As our strength returns, so does Mjolnir. Hela broke my hammer in hopes of breaking me, but I have learned a hammer is only a tool. My true strength lies within. We Gods used to draw our power from Asgard, but we were cut off and have learned instead to rely on the strength of self and inner spirit, thanks in part to the holistic wellness studies of this planet, as well as the tenacity of the human spirit.”

“That’s… amazing,” you whispered. “But what’s this got to do with me? You said you had to tell me the truth because I’d chosen you both. Why was that important?”

He sighed, sat up, and pulled you into his lap. “Loki’s falling out with father was not just over learning he was adopted, but over learning he was an adopted Frost Giant; the most feared and hated enemy of our people. Father’s deception was… greater than either of us knew. To find out here, on Midgard, and so far from home was even worse. Loki was powerless and angry. He’d been taught to fear and loathe his own people. To learn he was one? It broke him. The people of Asgard, our people, had never been overly kind to him. He was different. More inclined to his magicks than his mastery of weapons. He was teased and sneered at and made fun of, regrettably even by me, and the only one to ever accept him wholly was our mother. Mother’s death, the loss of her, it broke him further.”

“Oh… oh, poor, Loki,” you whispered, feeling the burn of tears. “No wonder he looked like I’d given him the greatest gift when I…” You shoved a fist against your mouth to keep from sobbing. “And then I took that away.”

“He is an overreacting ninny,” Thor snorted. “You knew nothing of this, but instead of staying and helping me explain, he flounces off in anger.”

“I hurt him,” you sighed. “It’s understandable.”

“No, it is not. He knows what is at stake.”

“What do you mean?”

Thor gazed down at you for a long moment before sighing. “Loki was not there when mother passed. She died in my arms on a filthy street corner for nothing more than the coins in her purse.”

You reached up and cupped his face. “I know, Thor. I’m sorry.”

“It never should have happened. She should have been able to protect herself.” He shook his head. “But before she died she told me she’d had a vision. Our powers were returning, finally, and she warned me in the future there would be a woman. She would either bind us together or break us apart. Frigga said if Loki and I could not learn to work together, trust each other, love each other as the brothers we are - even without blood between us - we would never save our home. We share because we want to, but also because we _must_.”

He closed his hand around the ring which hung against his chest. “This truly is the King’s ring. Father’s life force wanes, and he stepped down as King a while ago. He is old, and Mother calls him home. It will be up to Loki and I to take back our kingdom, but we can only do so if the woman we love, loves us enough in return to share our burdens equally.”

You stared at him in shock. “But… but I’m no one! Nothing special. Why me?”

“Because I only had to look at you to know it was you. Loki had only to spend one evening with you to know it was you. You are ours. Whether that means you are only our lover, or one day our wife, it doesn’t matter right now. What matters is, can you love us equally and with your whole heart? Can you see a way to forgive us for not telling you the truth sooner? Though I'm fairly certain you would have had me committed,” he chuckled before carding his fingers through your hair. “Could you be with us, together, and let us take care of you like the amazing woman you are?”

“Thor,” you whispered, stunned and still reeling. “I need to talk to Loki.”

Hope fell from his face like an avalanche. “Of course.” He nodded and got to his feet to help you from the bed, but when he tried to release your hand, you tugged him along with you.

“No more secrets. Discussions happen together when they affect all of us.”

A little bit of hope returned to his eyes. “If that is your wish, we will abide by it.”

“I have many wishes,” you grumbled. “The first being to smack your brother upside his fool head.”

Fully healed, you marched out of the room and down the stairs, tugging at Thor when he slowed you down. It was like there was a magnet attached to you, pulling you onward, leading you to Loki with no need for help from Thor.

At a massive oaken door, you paused, straightened your shoulders, and gave it a shove. It swung in without a sound and revealed a wall of windows. Sunlight spilled over polished wood floors while thick Persian rugs lay beneath the furniture to muffle your footfalls. Row upon row of shelving held more books than most libraries, and you stared in awe at your surroundings.

“Holy shit,” you whispered, feeling the need to speak softly.

“He likes his books,” Thor murmured, nodding toward Loki brooding before the fire.

The couch he sat on closely resembled a wide lounge chair but was padded and big enough for three. It had a back, but no arms and you wondered if he napped there, basking in the sunlight like a lazy feline. Without thinking too hard about it, you walked into the room and through it to stand before him.

“Come to stare one last time before you go? Or would you like to spit freak at me first?” Loki snapped.

“That's not fair!” you barked. “You can't just spring something like this on someone, not explain anything, and flounce off in a pout when I have a small panic attack!”

“You said you were leaving!” he yelled.

“Because I thought you were both psycho and planning to murder me or lock me in your basement or something! You can't look at a person go, “Hey Y/N, I'm the God of Mischief,” wave your magic around all poof like and expect me to follow your leap in reality without a moment to ponder what the fuck just happened!” you shrieked. “You're acting like a child!”

He lurched to his feet, and you realized for the first time just how tall he was. “Forgive me if I wasn't inclined to stick around and watch someone reject me _again_!”

“You big dumb idiot! I'm already in love with your brother, and if you'd give a girl half a cotton picking minute to screw her head on straight, it would likely only take a half second more and one really good kiss to be in love with you too, weird as that sounds, but did you give me a God damned chance? No you freaking didn't!”

He opened his mouth only to gape like a goldfish. “What?”

You shoved him and sent him sprawling onto the lounger before crawling in his lap. “Have you gone deaf now too?”

He could only stare at you in shock. “You love me?”

“Don't know why when you were such an arrogant, nasty asshole and you still haven't kissed me-"

He sat up and sealed his mouth to yours, sank his hand into your hair, and devoured your lips. You gave a stuttered moan, the taste of him sinking inside you, seeping through your veins like ice to make you shiver. His hands clamped to your ass, dragged you higher, rubbed you against his hard cock.

Wrenching your mouth away, you gasped for air and gave his hair a jerk when he went for your throat. “Loki!”

“What?” His eyes were hazy with lust, a pink flush washing through his cheeks.

He tried to drag you closer, but you pressed a hand to his chest. “We need to talk about this.”

He groaned and went over backward, throwing an arm over his eyes in a most dramatic fashion. “Must we?”

“Yes,” you snickered, looking at Thor who came over and sat beside his brother. You shifted from Loki’s lap, causing him to lift his arm and peer at you curiously from beneath it, but you moved only to straddle a thigh of each of them. “I have questions. So, so many questions.”

Thor stroked his fingers down your arm. “Ask them, and we will answer.”

“I will. I want to know… everything. If you’re here and Hela’s there, how are you supposed to get home? Where is home? How many of you are there? And when you do go home, what’s that mean for, for me and… and us? It’s been a month, Thor. A month. This shouldn’t be easy. I shouldn’t be able to look at Loki and feel…”

Loki’s arm fell from his eyes, and he sat up to lay his hand on your waist. “Feel what, darling?”

“Like there’s a thread which binds us. One from me to you, one from me to Thor.” You rubbed your hand down your face and then thrust it through your hair. “I don’t… I don’t do this. Two men. Share my affections.”

“It is not so uncommon, even on Midgard,” Thor murmured, cupping your cheek.

“But it is not simply shared affection, Y/N. It is what is _meant_. You are ours. The missing key to our souls. You are the woman promised,” Loki said, drawing you closer to him. “You are _our_ woman. Mine and Thor’s.”

His seductive tone had your hand sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. “Loki.”

“Do not rush her, Loki. We’ve had years to prepare. Y/N has had but minutes.” Thor’s wide hand snuck beneath the tail of your shirt to skim up your thigh.

“So there are just,” you waved your hand, “random Asgardian gods wandering around the planet?”

“Yes,” they said together.

“Living like normal people?”

“For the most part.” Loki nodded.

You rubbed at your forehead, wondering if too much information could make your brain hurt. Loki’s fingers carded through your hair and the headache which had been brewing faded away. “Where were you during my college party years?” you chuckled.

He laughed softly and shook his head. “Waiting. Watching for you.”

“Sweet but also sappy. I would never have guessed after last night,” you teased.

Something wicked flared to life in his eyes. “Don’t start, pet, or I may just have to show you how very wrong you are about that.”

Thor’s hand on your thigh flexed, and you turned your attention back to him. The sun glistened on his bare chest, the light reminding you of how big he was when your gaze trailed down to the waist of his briefs. Unable to resist, you reached out and laid your hand over his heart.

“To answer your questions, one of our people, Heimdall, has eyes which see throughout the nine realms. When Hela took over, he escaped, taking with him the sword which opens the Bifröst, our bridge home. It took him years, but he eventually made his way to Earth. He learned from us, Loki and I, how to increase his powers through meditation and the will of his spirit. When the time is right, Heimdall will have the ability to take us all home where we will defeat Hela together.”

“And then?” you asked.

“We will return,” Thor purred, “to you. At that time you can decide if you would stay here, or go to Asgard, or even split our time between here and home.”

“You would do that?” you whispered.

“We would do anything to keep you happy if it kept you with us,” Loki whispered.

Thor’s knuckles caress your cheek. “We cannot wholly give up our lives here, not anymore. As much as we were once tied to Asgard for our strength, now have we become tied to the Earth. This has become home as much as Asgard.”

“Then why go back at all?” you asked quietly, knowing why but needing to hear it from them.

“Because Hela terrorizes and abuses the people. Heimdall has seen it. She’s trapped on Asgard, unable to leave without the key to the Bifröst. For three hundred years she’s ruled them with pain and rage. That’s three hundred years too long.”

You stared at Thor in shock. “Three… three hundred… years?”

“It took us fifty just to get a handle on being human,” Loki snickered.

“You never succeeded in being human,” Thor snickered.

“I beg your pardon!” Loki gasped.

“It’s the vampire thing,” you teased, tugging Loki’s hair.

“Your lip is going to see you over my knee, sweet,” Loki crooned.

The heat washing through your belly was enough to prove you didn’t dislike that idea at all. You dropped your hand to his sweater and grabbed a fistful to pull him closer. “It’s a very sexy look.”

“Darling,” he hummed and tried to kiss you.

You pulled back, just a little, and smiled. “Not yet.”

“Darling,” he growled, glowering at you.

“One last question,” you murmured, looking at Thor.

“Ask it, my lady,” Thor crooned.

“What does this all mean for me?”

Thor frowned. “What do you mean?”

You sighed softly and patted his chest. “Gods. Human. You’ve lived three hundred years just here on Earth. You’re going home to a place… I don’t even know where.” Pushing from their knees, you stood and turned away to walk to the wall of windows and stare out at the forest beyond. You’d never really noticed the extent of the property Thor’s house sat upon, but after three hundred years, you imagined they’d amassed quite a fortune. “I’ll have a handful of years in comparison. I’m… nothing special. Just a human. One who’ll...”

You couldn’t finish, the thought too painful. You’d grow old and die long before they did. The idea of it, abandoning them, leaving them as Frigga had, was horrid. More so than you thought it should be with such little time with them.

But you felt them. Felt them like they’d taken root in your soul. It was easy to believe their wild story. Things which hadn’t made sense, the thunder that seemed to follow wherever Thor went, the electricity which walked your skin with his touch, suddenly did. Last night when Loki had blindfolded you, and you’d felt the touch of multiple hands, it very well could have been. The ice spa he was so fond of likely appealed to him because of his heritage, and the cold touch of his fingers which felt so good on your heated skin made such sense now.

Two sets of hands fell on your body. You looked up to find Thor standing before you and felt Loki’s breath when he pressed his face to your neck.

“You misunderstand, Y/N.” Thor cupped your chin and turned it up. “If you want us, if you would stay with us, there is a way.”

“What?” you whispered in shock.

“A way to make you like us. Age like us. Strong like us,” Loki whispered in your ear. “If you want us.”

“Do you still want us, my lady?” Thor asked, lightly brushing his lips over yours.

“Stay with us. Stay with us forever,” Loki purred, brushing his lips over your pulse.

“We’ll keep you safe, see you're happy. You’ll be loved and cherished. You’ll be our lady.” Thor nipped your bottom lip and electricity filled the air.

“You’ll be our queen,” Loki whispered, the coolness of his fingers lighting fires under your skin when he drew them slowly up your thighs. “And we will worship you as the goddess who holds our hearts.”

You moaned, hands falling to Thor’s waist as he stepped into you, backing you into Loki who became a wall of solid strength against your spine. Though Loki’s hands were cool, his body was hot, and the heat seeped through your thin shirt.

Thor was slowly making his way down your buttons, opening your shirt to his tender touch. Your knees quivered, your body ached, and you were having a hard time breathing let alone thinking.

“Can we keep you?” Loki whispered in your ear.

“Oh… god…”

“It’s _gods_ , my love,” Loki chuckled. “One of thunder, one of mischief, and you can have both if you want us.”

Loki gave the tail of your borrowed shirt a tug. It went straight to the floor with a snap of fabric, leaving you bare and gasping between them. His arms curled around you, his hands rising to cup your breasts, while Thor’s fell to skim down your ribs, reach around, and palm your ass when he pulled your hips into his.

Sandwiched between them, you could feel both were hard and ready, wanting you. These gods, more than you’d ever expected, wanted you. Wanted to give you everything. How could you ever say no?

“Loki?” you sighed as you caressed Thor’s broad chest.

“Yes, pet?” he asked, scraping his teeth down your throat.

You looked up into Thor’s eyes and smiled. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Where once fabric abraded your flesh, suddenly skin to skin contact reigned. “Better, darling?” Loki crooned as he plucked your nipples.

“Much!” you cried and sank your fingers inside Thor’s briefs.

“Gods!” Thor hissed when you wrapped your hand around his wonderfully hard cock and squeezed. “Woman! You will see me finishing like a lad at his first rut if you keep that up.”

“What? This?” you asked, twisting your wrist as you stroked him.

Thor growled and then groaned when you released him, but it was only to push down his briefs. He fell free from the confines no different than the very first time you’d had him at the clinic, and it still caused your breath to catch.

Thick and long and beautifully made, he was an exquisite specimen of a man. But then, he was a God.

Once he was naked, you turned to find Loki and hummed in appreciation when his chest brushed your nipples. His sweater was gone, but his pants remained, and you made quick work of removing them.

His hands stilled yours when you made to remove his briefs.

“Shall we show Thor what a good girl you are?” Loki asked, his eyes bright and locked with yours.

“Yes, Loki,” you whispered, excitement rushing to dampen your thighs.

“Is that what you are, love? A good girl?” Thor purred his fingers stroking your waist.

“Yes… my king.”

You couldn't see the look on Thor’s face, but by Loki's wicked laugh you knew it must have been priceless.

“Mm, pet. Perhaps you should kneel before your king and show him how good you are.”

Dark seduction wrapped around you and saw you sinking to the floor. “Like this, my prince?”

Loki growled, and his eyes glowed, pleased clearly, but also still a little wonderstruck. You figured yours would be too, awed by the powerful men surrounding you.

“Precious pet. How you slay me,” Loki sighed, sinking his fingers into your hair to turn your head toward his brother. “Show your king how good you are. Ah! No hands, darling. Those you use on yourself.”

You peered up at Thor. It wasn't the first time you'd been on your knees before him, but it felt different now with the puppet master guiding your movements.

Thor’s pupils had expanded until but a ring of blue remained. A flush darkened his face, and his cock was so hard it lifted with each of his panting breaths. The tip wept, pearly drops of fluid running down the bulbous head and shaft, making it shiny in the morning sun.

You leaned forward, eyes on his as you began to squeeze and knead your breasts. He inhaled sharply when you dragged your tongue along his shaft, licking every drop of spilled fluid from his skin before Loki's hand in your hair led your mouth back to Thor’s tip.

You opened your mouth for him, let his warm cock settle on your tongue, and waited.

“Such a good girl,” Loki purred. “Suck, darling.”

Moisture made your thighs dampen with every command until you could feel the slick run down them even as saliva ran from the corner of your mouth. The heavy weight of Thor’s cock slid over your tongue when Loki’s hand lifted only to be replaced by Thor’s. He guided you forward, taking all of him until your throat bulged and your eyes watered.

The God of Thunder lived up to his name a crack of it broke over the house, rumbled and growled violently when Thor groaned in pleasurable agony, “By the Norns! Such a fuckable mouth!”

“And here I thought you didn't go in for fucking, brother,” Loki snickered as he lowered to his knees at your back.

“I don't. That does not make my statement any less true, Loki.”

You made sure when he allowed you to pull back, you stroked your tongue over the sensitive spot beneath his ridge and giggled when he moaned.

Loki slapped your ass in retaliation. “Are you tormenting your king, pet?”

Unable to answer him with your very full mouth, you gave a small shrug.

“The cheek in you, pet,” he purred against your ear as he massaged the globes of your ass. “I love it, but you are to be playing with your pretty tits, not teasing Thor. If you are that desirous of using your hands, perhaps you don't need them at all.”

You whined your protest when he grabbed your wrists and guided them behind your back. Within seconds, Loki had your arms swiftly bound together, while Thor continued to take his pleasure from your mouth leisurely.

With Thor’s hand in your hair, guiding you to follow his lazy rhythm, and the way he was letting Loki lead, it took you by surprise when his free hand caressed your cheek.

Lifting your gaze back to Thor’s, you moaned and had more wetness soak your thighs for there was nothing but love and pleasure in his eyes. “You do this so well, my lady. Do you like sucking my cock?”

You tried to portray your pleasure in the act with a sultry smile and a slow blink.

“I know you do. You look so good taking it.” His hand dipped down to hold your jaw, tilting your chin up a little higher. “Perfect,” he moaned and thrust a bit quicker.

Loki’s hands began to gently skim up your abdomen, lift and return to just above your mound to start again, stroking and caressing, inflaming you with his touch of fire and ice. “And this, my sweet Y/N? Do you like being here between two Gods of Asgard? Touched and loved and cherished? Is it all you desired?”

A strangled noise left your lips when he cupped your breasts and began to roll your nipples.

“We can smell it, you know. Just how wet you are,” Loki said, laying kisses on your shoulder. “You smell like heaven wrapped in sin.”

“Honeyed mead and Valhalla,” Thor agreed.

“We are going to have you, pet. Take you together. Hold you between us as we pleasure your sweet body.” He trailed his fingers back down to skate through your curls and find your wetness. “Doesn't that sound delightful?” Loki asked and nipped the shell of your ear as he teased your clit with gentle circles.

You moaned, and Thor growled.

“What do you think, sweet? Do you need to come? Look how excited you are. So wet for us,” Loki chuckled.

Liquid heat flooded your veins. Desire, heady and thick, pulsed in time with your heartbeat. You whimpered your need, and Loki laughed.

“Oh, precious girl. How perfect you are.”

He plunged his fingers deep, and you cried out around Thor’s cock.

“Seven hells, Loki!” Thor bellowed when your throat squeezed around him. “Stop tormenting our woman! She's already tormenting me enough.”

“But this is what I do best, my king,” Loki laughed dark and wicked, the sound skimming your spine like fingers.

Thor went to say more but couldn't when you hollowed your cheeks and sucked his length hard. “Fuck me!”

You released him with a pop and a giggle. “I am, oh mighty Thor.”

He took you gently by the chin a second time. “Do not take lessons from Loki, darling.”

“But she likes my lessons. Don't you, pet?” Loki asked, continuing to fuck you with his fingers slowly.

“Yes, Loki,” you moaned and ran your tongue over Thor’s shaft.

“Take him back on your tongue, sweet. Be a good girl,” Loki coaxed as he urged your knees apart. “Such a nice ass,” he murmured, sending a singing sting through your flesh when he slapped it firmly.

He shifted closer, and when you wiggled back a little, you found the head of his cock wedged against your core.

“Sit back,” Loki whispered.

You did and felt the thick crown breach your walls, stretch them to an exquisite ache as you sat on his thighs and took the full length of his cock. A moan escaped when he pressed all the way to the end and sat there, holding you impaled by his strong hands on your hips.

Thor’s cock caressed your lips, and you opened for him without protest, mind too full of pleasure to do anything but submit to his will. He kept his thrust shallow, rubbing his sensitive head on your tongue.

“Remember last night, my sweet? Remember how you came for me with nothing but nipple play?” Loki asked against your ear.

You whimpered, both excited and worried about where he was going with this.

“We’re going to do so again, but this time, pet. Oh this time, you are going to come on my cock as I play with your sweet tits. And if you don't? I will see Thor and I deny you release for as long as we please.”

You didn't think that was fair, but your mouth was too full to voice a protest.

“Let's begin,” he purred.

Moments later your lashes closed as pleasure began winging through you like speeding falcons. It suffused you limbs, saw you sinking into a haze where only desire and need lived.

It seemed from a great distance when you heard Loki say, “What's your safe word, pet?”

You moaned in disappointment when Thor pulled free of your mouth. “Pineapple.”

“And if you were a color you’d be…?”

“So very green,” you smiled and opened your mouth.

“Fuck me that's sexy,” Thor growled, feeding his cock back down your throat.

“Our lady is perfect,” Loki agreed, his long fingers massaging your breasts, turning your nipples into diamonds hard points.

Your core clenched around him, hot and hard and so thick inside you, every time he lightly twisted your nipple between his fingers. Then, the sharp bite of a clamp made you gasp and jolt against him.

“Easy, love. Everything for your pleasure,” Loki whispered against your ear.

The second clamp bit and you moaned, unable to deny the pleasure of that small pain or how it sent a rush of liquid coating his cock.

Thor pulled free of your mouth, and you peered up at him curiously. He stood watching a step away, his hand slowly stroking his thick shaft, and eyes like violent storms, dark and intense. He stepped back and sat on the lounger, evidently enjoying the show, content for the moment to watch as Loki plied his craft to your most willing body.

“Is she open enough, brother? Can you see how she soaks my cock and balls? Or does she need to be spread?” Loki asked as he pressed his knees open, revealing more of you to Thor when it caused your thighs to stretch and your pussy to throb around his hard shaft.

“Fuck, Loki,” you whimpered.

“You like this, don't you pet? Putting on a show for your king. Seeing how badly he wants to be balls deep in your sweet cunt. I bet his sack is so tight he's near to bursting with his lust for you.”

“Like you are?” you murmured, knowing it would get you in trouble.

Loki chuckled and tsked in your ear. “Naughty girl, such cheek in you.” He gave the chain joining the clamps a sharp tug and made you moan before skimming his fingers down to skate through your curls and pull your pussy lips open. Exposing your clit, he stroked it tenderly with his middle finger, then tapped it lightly. “What a hard little jewel.”

“Loki,” you whimpered when he began to tug the chain between your breasts.

“She drips, brother. Her slick runs down my balls,” Loki chuckled.

“I'm well versed in how wet our love can get,” Thor smiled, continuing to jack himself off slowly.

Little jolts of pleasure were skipping through you with ever tug or tap, alternating between breasts and clit until you were hard-pressed to hold still, beginning to writhe restlessly on his lap. “Please… please, Loki.”

You wanted to move, rise above him and jam yourself back down, but knew you'd be in trouble if you tried.

“That's it, my sweet girl. You are close I can feel it. How tight your walls hold me. How they flutter. Come now, sweet. Right now. All over me,” he growled and sank his teeth into the side of your throat.

A scream tore from your lips, high and wild. The thick haze he’d wrapped you in shattered with your orgasm. Your body jerked, arched as white-hot heat flash flooded your veins. You could feel yourself clench and release his cock, grip and squeeze the thick shaft, desperately trying to milk the seed from his body.

He moaned, and it was sexy and yet still so wicked. “Good girl. No edging for you… today.”

Panting as shivers shook you, you murmured, “Thank you, Loki.”

“Such pretty manners, pet. I think you should go give your king a taste of what he missed out on,” Loki chuckled, releasing the bindings from your arms. “Crawl to him.”

Your arms fell forward, only a little numb, and you leaned onto your hands as you pulled yourself slowly from Loki’s lap. The slow glide of his thick shaft was exquisite torture when it rubbed against your sensitive walls.

A moan left you when his tip popped free, leaving you feeling empty and needy enough to slink across the floor on all fours toward Thor. The generous cock he was stroking was a temptation you weren't about to pass up.

Thor grinned at you, new waves of electricity seeming to tingle over your skin. “Here kitty kitty,” he chuckled softly, shifting backward to settle comfortably on the wide lounger.

Loki’s fingers swept up through your lips, and though you couldn't see it, you could hear it when he slurped them into his mouth and licked them clean. “Mm, delicious.”

“Come here, my lady so I may taste the fruits of Loki’s labor,” Thor smiled.

You grinned when you reached the foot of the lounger and crawled up on it to straddle his legs. “Is that a request to sit on your face, my king?”

“It certainly is,” Thor rumbled, and thunder rolled.

Skimming your hands up his massive thighs, you made sure to run your hand up his cock and give it a tender squeeze and tug. The chain connected to the clamps swung and tugged your nipples with each movement, sending more slick to coat your thighs as you continued to climb Thor’s body.

He settled to his back, and once you were high enough, simply grabbed you by the backs of your thighs and dragged you forward until your knees hit his underarms and could go no further. Then he lifted you up with all his godly strength and brought you down right where he wanted you. Your core directly over his mouth.

His beard rubbed against your tender thighs, but it was more pleasing than abrasive. Thor didn't wait for you to get settled, but dragged you down, suffocating himself in your pussy, and eating you out like a man starved.

“Fuck!” squealed from your lips as you threw your head back and had to set a hand on his abs to keep from falling over. “Thor, fuck!”

Loki’s dark chuckle wafted through the room, bringing shivers of delight as the pleasure became a drug seeping through your veins.

“Thor is very vigorous when it comes to sampling a cunny as pretty as yours, Y/N.”

You somehow managed to look at Loki through the pleasurable haze standing beside you. He smiled and curled his fingers around your nape, laughing softly when a particularly wicked flick of Thor’s tongue had your mouth dropping open.

Loki lifted his free hand and lazily curled the chain around his finger before giving it a gentle tug. “Should I remove them?”

“If it pleases you,” you somehow managed to whimper.

Thor was lapping at you, dragging that dexterous tongue up your lips only to stop at the top and work your clit with swift flicks and firm licks. He’d barely begun, yet your thighs were shaking, a new orgasm building and burning in your belly.

“Precious, pet. You always please me,” Loki smiled and dropped to his knees to take your breast in his mouth.

Between Loki worshipping your nipple, sucking the clamp from your flesh and soothing the abused nub, and Thor between your thighs licking and sucking and tugging at your clit, you were coming in seconds and howled your pleasure to the ceiling. Wave after wave rushed through you, your womb clamping down over and over on nothing. A sharp pain bit your breast when Loki removed the second clamp, but it was fleeting and gone, followed swiftly by the heat of his mouth.

White hot pleasure poured through your veins like liquid gold. Then, without warning, a jolt of electricity sang through your core, lashed there by the God between your thighs, and everything went white.

You screamed as you came again, unable to stop your forward fall, thankful for Loki’s strong arms when he kept you from smashing face first into the back of the couch.

“Easy, pet. Thor can be most wicked with his powers. But, if we don't move you away you will either drown or suffocate our king,” Loki chuckled as he lifted you up enough to set you on the chuckling blond’s ribcage.

“You've thoroughly soaked my beard,” Thor snickered, wiping his face with his hand.

“You've thoroughly ruined me with your tongue,” you moaned, still feeling the whip of sensation pulsing through your veins.

“He has, has he?” Loki purred against your ear. You suddenly realized he was at your back, also straddling his brother, with his hot and heavy cock resting against your spine. “You say such things, darling girl, and I will take them as a challenge.”

“No more,” you begged, aching for more than tongues and touches.

“Do you need to be filled, pet? Are you dying for a big fat cock to fill your sweet pussy?” Loki chuckled.

You turned your head to see him over your shoulder. His eyes were dark green sparkling with gold, hazy with desire. His face was flushed, and his lips plump and parted.

“Yes,” you whispered as you reached up and back to bury your hand in his hair and pull his mouth down for a kiss.

“What did I say about pleasure, my darling?”

“That you give it, Loki. I shouldn't take something offered freely. So will you kiss me, my prince, before I sit back and fuck your brother blind?” you asked sweetly.

“She did ask nicely, Loki,” Thor laughed, his big hands running up and down your thighs before straying to your abdomen and breasts. “She's been a very good girl till now.”

You shot Thor a brilliant smile and scratched the nails of your free hand over his chest. “I try, my king.”

“Is a kiss all you desire, my sweet?” Loki asked, his breath cool and fresh wafting across your skin.

“I would please my prince whilst I ride my king,” you purred, the pleasurable haze returning when his hand wrapped around your throat.

“Please me how, Y/N? Use your words.”

He tilted your head back to the point of discomfort, and you locked eyes with him. “I want to suck your dick, Loki.”

He growled, and the sound sang in your blood, rough and wild before he took your mouth in a harsh, biting kiss which left your lips swollen and tingling.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Loki shifted away from you, leaving you panting and breathless, and you turned your attention back to Thor. “And you?” you asked, licking your lips.

Thor sat up slowly, such controlled strength, you slid leisurely into his lap. “You may take a kiss or request a kiss whenever you desire, my lady. I'm yours to command in such matters.”

He lowered his head and skimmed his lips over yours before sinking deeper. You could taste yourself on him. On his lips and tongue and wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders when he made to pull away.

Nipping your teeth into his lip, you drew on it before letting him go. “I want your cock,” you whispered just to watch his eyes blow wide with lust.

“Then take it,” he rumbled as he lifted your hips and plunged you down the full length until he wedged himself against your womb.

“God, Thor!” you cried, arching back with the sensation.

“Now you are in the right pantheon,” he chuckled and lifted your hips to slide you up his shaft and back down.

A quiet moan escaped your lips as you pushed against Thor’s chest and sent him to his back. “I want to ride and give both my men a piece of me.” You smiled down at Thor then reached out to Loki and wrapped your hand around his rigid cock.

He hissed but didn't move to remove your fingers, only stepped closer to make things easier. “Show me my good girl, my love,” Loki purred, rubbing the tip of his cock against your lips, the wet leaving behind a sheen of gloss you couldn't help but lick off.

As you opened your mouth for Loki, he gripped a handful of your hair. You set your hands on Thor’s chest and moaned as your mouth and core were filled at the same time.

Thor’s cock felt amazing still, even after weeks together it continued to make you breathless. Wide and ridged and just perfect when it stretched you open. It caught the special places inside you which had you reeling and moaning in delight. You kept your pace relaxed, wanting everything to last as long as possible, and wallowed in the pleasure singing through your body while you swallowed Loki’s cock.

Again it stretched your jaws, and you worked hard to keep from scraping him with your teeth. But, every time you did, Loki grunted and gripped your hair a little tighter. He pressed deep and held himself there as you struggled to control your breathing.

Looking up at him had you digging your nails into Thor for Loki was lost to his pleasure, head back and throat straining as you rubbed the underside of his cock with your tongue. He painted and gasped and thrust shallowly against your lips.

To see him so had a jolt of excitement clamping your walls around Thor.

“Fuck,” Thor moaned. His hands closed around your hips, fingers digging in and likely leaving bruises when he began to lift you with a bit more vigor.

So deep, he bumped your cervix with each thrust, sending pleasure and a bite of pain rushing through your body. Whimpers and garbled moans spilled out around Loki’s cock as your orgasm built like a ball of fire in your belly. The inferno grew until you were grunting, gasping, crying with it. Lost to the cock driving through your walls and the taste of the one in your mouth.

Loki pulled away only to wrap his hand around your throat and bite at your abused lips. “Come, sweet. Come for your king,” he growled and squeezed, causing your breath to rasp from your lungs.

Heat rippled through your abdomen, made your muscles tense, then flashed outward like fire sending you screaming into a bliss so profound, the world blackened around your vision. All you could do was ride the waves of pleasurable agony, sinking further into the sea of fire which wanted to burn you alive, until the heat and flames slowly receded.

When you returned to your senses, you found yourself lying once more on Loki’s bed, Thor before you and Loki behind, without any idea how you'd gotten there. Your leg was hooked over Thor’s hip, his big hand keeping it there, and the heavy fullness showed he was still buried deep inside you.

Loki’s cock was hot against your buttocks while his breath was cool against your shoulder, and his hand wandered lazily over your ribs up to cup your breast.

“Ah, there she is,” Thor murmured, his smile sweet.

“How did we…” you couldn't finish only moan when Thor slowly pumped his hips.

“Magic,” Loki breathed against your ear.

You whimpered and whimpered again when Thor drew back, the long glide of his cock feeling intense against your sensitive walls. Then it was gone, and you whined in distress only to feel Loki shift. His tip speared into you from behind and made you moan when he began to fuck your tight pussy slowly.

“I thought…?” you murmured looking back at Loki.

He brushed your hair away and kissed your cheek. Wicked laughter danced in his eyes. “Oh, my sweet girl. I assure you, Thor and I will both have your delicious ass one day, but today we have other better plans.”

Thor’s hand caressed your face and drew your gaze back to his. “A full sharing, my lady, my love. A joining of the three of us to solidify our bonds.”

“Thor,” you whimpered, his shaft rubbing your clit with each forward thrust Loki made. “You're too big.”

“You were meant for us,” he whispered, kissing your lips tenderly, with so much love tears spilled from your eyes. “You are ours, and we will make you ours completely.”

“We love you, sweet girl,” Loki breathed against your ear.

“You do?” you asked, turning your head to see him curled around you.

“Oh, yes, pet,” he purred, nuzzling your cheek. “As you professed last night, Thor talked - a lot - about you as well. As you know me, I also know you. You are perfect for us, the woman of our souls, how could we not love you?”

“You’re the tie that binds us, my love,” Thor murmured, kissing your jaw and down your chest.

He lifted your thigh up and handed it to Loki who drew it high and spread you open. Thor’s fingers began to slowly rub your clit, sending small whips of electricity through your core again.

“Fuck!” you squealed when his lips closed around your nipple, and more whips lashed through your breast.

Cool lips fell to the pulse hammering in your throat as Loki increased the force behind his thrusts. They were no faster, only harder, driving through your rapidly tightening walls to crash against the gates of your womb. He licked what felt like a stripe of ice up your throat and closed his teeth on your tingling flesh.

Lightning wicked one way, ice the other, and you came apart between them when the two combined in a storm of sensation in your womb. Your body bowed, and hands scrabbled for purchase. One finding it in Loki’s hair, the other digging nails into Thor’s shoulder, while you wailed your pleasure, the pounding ecstasy growing stronger each time, thudding through you like a bass line.

You were thankful for their strong bodies when yours went limp like so much overcooked pasta. Coated in sweat and exhausted, you gasped for breath and pushed weakly at Thor when he pressed closer.

“No more,” you begged.

“One more,” Thor murmured. “One more to see us joined and then you can rest.”

“One more,” Loki purred, nipping his teeth into your ear. “One more, my good girl. Can you take us both?”

“You’re going to kill me,” you murmured but smiled when Loki chuckled.

“One cannot die of pleasure, Y/N,” Loki said, tugging on your arm to wrap it further around his neck.

“That’s what you think,” you snickered, only to moan when Thor squeezed your breast. “You do that thing with your tongue again, and I will die.”

The God of Thunder rumbled out a laugh. “You like it.”

“Yes, I do,” you murmured and kissed him.

Thor’s hand dragged slowly down your body to find your sopping wet pussy, stuffed full with his brother, and slipped a finger inside. You groaned and clung to Loki, his arm wrapping around from beneath you to lightly draw his fingers over your throat.

“Easy, darling. Just breathe and relax for Thor,” he murmured, peppering kisses over your cheek and jaw.

“So tight,” you gasped, panting as he worked the digit inside and began to stroke your walls.

“You’re doing beautifully,” Thor said softly, adding his kisses to your face as he added a second finger, loosening you slowly. “You’re going to be such a tight fit.”

“Exquisite,” Loki agreed.

You whimpered as he worked to make your body relax, stretching you further. “Oh, god!”

“Shh, pet,” Loki crooned. “We’ve had a hundred years to prepare for your coming. We are more than knowledgeable enough to see you screaming with pleasure. We would never hurt you.”

The statement forced you to laugh and look at him behind your heavy lashes. “Unless I asked you to, right?”

“Mmm,” he purred. “Exactly, my love.”

Thor was slowly thrusting three fingers inside your sloppy cunt, Loki following his movements with little jerks and pulses of his hips. “By the gods, you’re so wet,” he chuckled as he pulled his hand away and wrapped his slick fingers around his cock. “Probably a good thing.”

He shifted closer, and you whimpered when Thor nudged the hot tip of his cock against you. Then, he was pressing forward, and you inhaled sharply at the first wave of pressure burned through your core.

“Go slow, brother,” Loki murmured and wrapped his long, elegant fingers around your throat. “Try and breathe normally, pet.”

He shifted so you lay more fully against him, his thumb stroking your jaw encouragingly, allowing you to look down and watch as Thor sank slowly into your already overly full pussy. Still, your body adjusted, eventually swallowing the length of the two gods in the bed with you. It was like a magic trick as you slowly took them both inside, drawing gasps and moans and quietly muttered swears from both men as they adjusted to the pressure.

You felt like you’d burst with how hot, hard, and full you were. Breathing was difficult and ragged. It felt more uncomfortable than good, and you whimpered when Thor brought his body down to press his chest to yours.

“It’s alright, darling. We’ll wait until you say you’re ready,” the blond murmured, taking your thigh back from Loki to bring carefully back to his hip.

The small change of position had them shifting inside you, and you gasped as all new pleasure shot through your system. “Now!” you moaned and clung to them both.

They began to move and time stopped, just disappeared, replaced by heat and lust and sweat, heady moans and startled groans. Hands gripped and groped. Legs and thighs, arms and breasts. Loki’s teeth returned to your shoulder while Thor’s mouth stole over your breast.

There was a pinch of biting pain, there and gone as your body gave entirely to their intrusion and nothing but pleasure remained. You were reasonably certain you tore Thor open when you dug your nails into his shoulder. Loki grunted when you pulled his hair, then snapped his teeth into your flesh and made you cry out in bliss.

Thor’s hand tightened on your thigh, digging in as his thrusts grew harder and faster. You looked into his eyes and found a brilliant white glow, looked back at Loki to see his bright green and gave yourself up to them. Fell over the edge of thought and slipped into a space of nothing but pleasure. You floated, lost to them. Lost to the heat and heady stroking, to the intensity building between your legs.

A hand squeezed your breast, another your throat. From a distance you heard, “Color?”

“So fucking green,” you sighed, awash in sensation. Your voice sounded hollow and tinny, echoing in the void of your mind.

“Good, pet. You’re such a good… _fuck_ … girl!”

The strangled sound was amusing, but you couldn’t find the breath to laugh as you wallowed in the pleasure which continued to grow. You were stretched so tightly, you weren’t sure you could come, squeeze down and let go, but you were no longer in control of your body. They were.

A hand caressed your face, and you forced your eyes open to see Thor, his face dripping sweat. “You need to come now. We won’t last much longer.”

“Can’t,” you sighed, happy to just stay in this never-ending cycle of sensations.

“You must, darling,” Loki murmured against your ear. His hand somehow found space between you and Thor to begin to work your overstimulated clit.

“Loki!” If you’d had the strength, you would have grabbed for his hand. “Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god!”

You couldn’t move sandwiched between them. Three bodies writhing in a mound of flesh, each one seeking the ultimate pleasure, reaching for their end, striving to come together, as one, forever bound to each other.

“Come,” Thor rumbled, his hand joining Loki’s.

“Come,” Loki growled.

Lightning and ice shot through you from the connection, and you found yourself back in your dream as thunder rolled and rumbled overhead. White light surrounded you. Cold dripped on your skin from the snow swirling around, but the heat of their bodies kept you safe, protected between them.

“Thor! Loki!” you cried, unable to stop the freight train of an orgasm from slamming through your body and sending you shrieking over the edge, plummeting through the void to fall into an ocean of pleasure the likes of which you’d never known. Cradled in the waves, you felt it as every breath sent knew shocks of bliss skimming through your body. The bellow of two voices seemed to crash with the waves as you fought your way back to consciousness to find your men shaking and clinging to you, panting for breath and legs tangled with yours.

Both drew slowly away, making you quake and whimper when softening flesh dragged over sensitive walls. Empty now, you could still feel them and feel the warmth they’d left behind.

Loki curled into your spine, his thigh nudging between your legs, while yours remained draped over Thor’s hip. The God of Thunder had rolled to his back, pulling you along with him, and your head now rested on his shoulder.

“Wow,” Thor murmured.

“Indeed,” chuckled Loki, lazily licking your shoulder.

“I think I need a nap,” you murmured.

“I think we all do after that,” Thor chuckled. “Brother, would you mind?”

You shivered at the feeling of Loki’s magic when it wicked out and then the comforter settled over the three of you. “Nap, then food. Then…”

“Then?” Loki asked, his interest peeked.

“Round two,” you chuckled.

“And three,” Loki agreed.

“And four,” Thor added. “Our lady needs to be worshiped often and with vigor.”

“But nap first,” you smiled already drifting.

***

Four months later…

You walked in the door to Thor and Loki’s house, set your purse on the table, and kicked off your shoes. The damn things really made your feet hurt. On top of that, Ethan had been in your office, your work worlds colliding, and had succeeded in being the smug, condescending, asshat you knew and loathed.

Silently, you made your way to the kitchen where you pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. The quiet stillness of the house showed there was no one there, just as there had been no one there for weeks.

Four months ago you’d spent the most amazing two days with the men of your dreams. Thor and Loki had taken you to the very heights of pleasure.

You'd woken after your shared experience and learning who they really were to find a feast laid out in the kitchen. You’d eaten your fill. Then they'd had their fill of you. Each had taken you over the kitchen island in his own way, the other watching fondly, or participating by licking the whipped cream from dessert off your breasts.

Loki had taken you later in his ice spa. He’d sat you in his lap, allowed you to ride and take what you wanted from him while he’d run handfuls of melting snow up and down your spine. He’d whispered words of love and adoration until the two of you had come moaning together, mouths tangled and voices keening.

Thor had then encouraged you into the steam room to ‘warm up‘, eventually having you against the wall where he could have you fast and hard, taking you like a beast and leaving marks of possession on your flesh.

You had bruises on your hips and thighs, more on your breasts and a few bite marks on your shoulder, and one rather dark one on your ass.

Loki offered to heal them, but you liked them. Badges of honor, and marks of passion from your men. You never imagined you’d go to sleep that night only to wake up alone.

There had been a note along with a folder full of information left for you on the kitchen island when you'd wandered downstairs for coffee.

They’d been called by Heimdall.

Hela had found a new way to leave Asgard, and if they didn't go now, she would wreak havoc on Earth. 

They told you not to fear. Mjolnir was whole. You had been the key. The time was nigh. They would be back soon, victorious.

They asked you to stay in their house, move in if you wished. The house was safeguarded by magic, and they would feel better knowing you were there. The folder allowed you complete access to their fortune, the company which oversaw their bills, and all their pertinent information should you need it. Should something happen.

They didn't say what that something was, but you knew. They’d left you everything in a hastily written will. There was even a marriage license with your name and Thor’s you knew Loki had created. They shared everything, and with you legally Thor’s wife, it was yours if…

If they never came back.

That possibility hadn't occurred to you at all, and you'd sat and cried over the papers for twenty minutes before you pulled yourself together.

Along with the note was a box and inside had been two rings. One was gold and rubies, the other gold and emeralds.

You’d worn both on your left ring finger every day since. When people asked, you told them you and Thor had run off to Vegas and married on a whim, the only witness his brother Loki who you absolutely adored.

Within days you'd moved in, broken your lease, and taken over a spare bedroom as your own.

Then you waited.

After a week, your optimism faded a little, but you held out hope.

After a month, the dread had settled in. You called the clinic to make sure their business wasn't suffering. When you talked to Sherilyn at the desk, she asked how the vacation was going, and you lied smoothly. It had gone well, but there had been a family emergency, and you weren't sure how long the brothers would now be away. She gushed and assured you they could handle it. The Odinsons could take their time. Everything was in good hands.

It had been a relief to know they'd so thoroughly planned for their departure. You just wished you knew when they were coming back.

Or _if_ they were coming back.

Two months went by in a flash, only because work got hectic and though you considered taking time off, it would have been depressing to sit at home and wait with no news and nothing to think about. So you worked, and you slept poorly.

When month three rolled around, and you couldn't shake the flu you'd been fighting for weeks, you'd finally gone to the doctor.

The news… had stunned you.

Sighing, you set your hand on the good-sized bump beneath your shirt. It wasn't until right then with the doctor smiling encouragingly that you realized the sin-soaked weekend you’d spent with Loki and Thor had been missing one crucial detail.

Birth control.

Not once had they used condoms. You were on birth control, believing yourself as responsible for your body as your partners were, but it appeared human birth control did not affect Godly semen.

You had whispered “God of Fertility,” and the doctor had laughed, thinking you were making a joke about your husband. Sort of, but not really.

Now four months along, you had no idea who the father was. And when you’d begun to show earlier than expected, they sent you for an ultrasound.

Twins.

Hence the reason your feet hurt after a day in heels. Looking down, you ran your hand over the bump and sighed. “Looks like it’s going to be just you two and me.” Tears welled, the sudden and sharp ache of loss when hope finally faded had you bursting into tears and reaching for the towel hanging on the stove handle.

You sobbed raggedly into the cloth, unable to bear it any longer. They were gone. Hela must have won, or they would be back by now. There was no other excuse for them abandoning you like this but death.

Sinking to your knees, the bottle of water tumbled from the counter and splashed across the floor. You couldn’t stop the tears or the giant sobs from tearing through your chest. You wailed, screamed and railed against the injustice of being the missing _key_ to their success only to have them fail anyway.

It wasn’t fair. What had been the point? Why would the fates, the Norns, grant you everything your heart desired only to take it all away again?

The water seeped into your pants and brought you back to reality. You sniffled into the towel, knowing it wouldn’t be the last time you cried for them, your lost loves, but life had to go on. You had two souls now dependant on you, and you would raise them, Thor and Loki’s children, the best you could. You would show them the tales of the Asgardian Gods and tell them the truth of their fathers as best you knew it.

You wiped your face and pushed shakily to your feet. Wet, cold, and desperately sad, you went upstairs to change and have a shower.

Cleaning up could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Viking Wellness.

  


 

 

* * *

 

The water had done little to help soothe the ache in your heart. You’d made dinner for slightly more than one, cleaned the kitchen, and after changing into Loki’s sweater and Thor’s sweatpants you made your way into the library like you did every night. The fireplace lit with the flick of a switch, and you settled onto the wide lounge chair with the comforters from Thor and Loki’s beds.

You couldn’t choose a room. Couldn’t pick one over the other. But you were desperate for the scent of them and found sleeping on the big couch wrapped in both of their bedding served you well enough, though you dreaded the day their scent faded.

With the fire burning, you picked up the latest of the books you were working your way through. Loki’s library was vast, and you knew it would take years to read them all, but he’d touched them, read them, absorbed these pages. You would read until you couldn’t keep your eyes open, then you would sleep with the fire burning to keep the darkness at bay.

You couldn’t keep the loneliness or the sadness away, but at least you could fight off the demons which came in the dark to torment your mind with the screams of your dying loves.

***

Your lids drooped, eyes heavy with sleep as the book slipped from your hand. The fire caught you, and you stared into the flames, sleep tugging at your mind. Thunder rolled in the distance, but it no longer made your heart quicken.

It wasn’t Thor. Would never again be Thor. He was gone, as Loki was gone.

The dancing flames flickered as if a breeze blew them around, but you were tucked down in your cocoon of blankets, unable to feel anything but the ache in your soul as tears again began to slide down your cheeks.

A quiet sob caught you unaware. A harsh sound in the quiet.

You didn’t work these next few days and had nothing to distract you from your grief. Turning your face into your pillow, you cried silently until it was thoroughly soaked.

Sleep finally came when you’d drained yourself dry, allowing you the reprieve of nothingness for a little while.

***

Sunlight on your face eventually roused you enough the next morning to blink your eyes open. It spilled across the hardwood, and you watched the dust motes dance in its beam. It took a good thirty seconds to remember your loss. Then your face crumbled as you sobbed into the pillow.

“Darling?”

The hand on your face had you jerking and flailing away with a shriek only to have the hand close around your arm.

“Y/N! It’s me!”

Snapping your head up, you stared at Loki in shocked disbelief. “Lo- Loki?”

His smile was gentle and crooked, exactly as you remembered. “Hello, darling. I’ve missed you terribly.”

He pulled you closer only for you to throw your arms around him. “Where have you been? I thought you died!” you cried and sobbed into his neck.

“No, oh darling, no,” he murmured and stroked your back. “But we had to destroy the Bifröst to keep Hela from escaping. It took time to repair it, even with Heimdall’s help.”

“So you won?” you snuffled, clinging to him, hardly able to believe he was real.

“We won, my sweet. Thor sits on the throne even now, or he would have come with me. But there is much damage to see repaired, and people who need reassurance, so he bid me come for you.” He set you back a little and cupped your cheek. “What are you doing in here? I looked for you upstairs, found the room you seem to have selected as yours, but your bed was empty.”

“I couldn’t sleep in there. I couldn’t choose between your bed or Thor’s. I had dreams of you two dying and couldn’t sleep in the dark. So I slept in here with these.” You plucked at their bedding.

His smile wavered as he took in the state of his library, and flicked his fingers to turn off the fireplace. “I’m so sorry, my love, that we couldn’t get word to you. We are alright, though Thor is missing an eye.”

“What?” you gasped.

“It’s fine. There are people who can replace it, but for now he matches father.”

A sudden sadness seemed to weigh heavy on his shoulders. “Loki?”

He shook his head. “Odin died. He used the last of his strength to help us lock Hela in Helheim. Permanently. She won’t be going anywhere ever again.”

“Oh, Loki. I’m so sorry.” You stroked his face and kissed him gently.

“We… weren’t close, but he was the only father I knew,” Loki whispered and leaned his forehead against yours. His hands sought you beneath the comforters and drew you forward by the knees. “I’ve missed you, sweet. So much.”

“Loki,” you sighed, sinking your hands into his hair. “If you don’t kiss me…”

“Demands, darling?” he chuckled. His hands slid up your thighs only for his knuckles to bump firmly into your belly. He froze, his eyes widened to comical proportions, then he tore the bedding from your legs. “Is that… are you…”

“Yeah.” You bit your lip, unsure what his reaction would be.

His hands hovered for a moment before lowering to cover your baby bump completely. “A child…”

“Two,” you murmured, and his head whipped up.

“Twins?”

“Yes.”

“Darling,” he sighed reverently and smiled down at his hands.

“It seems you and your brother forgot something last time you were here.”

“Apparently. Do you hate us?” he asked.

“Of course not,” you whispered, fresh tears gathering. “I thought you’d died. Your children meant I got to keep you with me, even if you were both gone.” You laid your hands over his.

“Y/N.” His eyes grew large again when he found the rings on your finger and traced them lightly.

“Seeing as how you married me to Thor, I figured I should probably wear them.”

“You don’t want to wear them?” he asked, fear in his voice.

“Loki.” You took his face in your hands. “I said yes. I’m in this for the long haul. I want you both. I still want you both. I would marry you both in a heartbeat if it wasn’t illegal.”

“Then come to Asgard. You can marry us there.”

“What?” you gasped.

“There is little considered _taboo_ in the art of love on Asgard. Multiple marriages, same sex, no sex, it is what it is, and we love who we love. It was destiny for us, Thor and I, to have one woman between us. She is you. No one will bat an eye when we marry you together. You will be Queen, and you are already giving us heirs, so the people will rejoice.”

“Are you sure?” you asked.

“It will be fine. Even my… _parentage_ is no longer an issue. Because of my Frost Giant nature, I was able to assist Thor when Hela thought she’d stolen my powers from me again. She had no knowledge of my Jotun abilities, and they have been growing stronger through the centuries as well. Between Thor and I, we managed to defeat her soundly. The people saw what I am and none care. I am a son of Odin, blood of Laufey or no. Then, I was able to help Heimdall repair the Bifröst using the Cask of Winters, a Jotun relic, getting us back to you that much faster. It could have been more than a year otherwise as Heimdall was injured in the fight and couldn’t send us back the way we’d left. It had to be the Bifröst.”

You pushed to your feet. “Let’s go then.”

He laughed softly and got to his feet. Gold light washed over him and where once a handsome human stood, now a God in green and gold armor took his place, complete with a helmet of golden horns you could only stare at in awe. He took your hand, and the gold engulfed you, turning your sweater and sweatpants into a flowing gown of purple silk. “Thor is anxious to see you as well.”

“And I him,” you smiled up at Loki.

Loki chuckled softly and set his hand on your belly. “I will enjoy seeing his face when he finds out about them.”

“Then maybe we should go tell him he’s going to be a father,” you chuckled.

Loki lifted your hand to his lips, eyes glowing a wicked green. “Let's.”

He led you toward the back of the house and outside before flicking his hand. Magic wrapped around the glass and stones. “It will be secure till we return in a few days.”

“Good. There was a strange man here last week asking about you and Thor,” you remembered suddenly.

“Really?” Loki frowned. “What was his name?” He looked up at the sky and nodded.

Clouds gathered overhead as he swept you up into his arms. You wrapped yours around his neck, feeling perfectly secure and safe in his embrace. “Fury. Nick Fury. He wanted to talk to you about some project he’s part of.”

Loki frowned. “Never heard of him.”

You shrugged and looked up. “You can call him later. It’s not important now.”

Rainbow light engulfed you both, leaving only a rune burned in the grass behind.

***

Five years later…

You watched from the balcony as your two boys chased Fandral and Hogun around the lawn. The twins were growing in leaps and bounds and were beloved by the people of Asgard.

Their birth had been an exciting event. You’d learned swiftly when the God of Fertility mixed his seed with that of a Frost Giant God of Mischief the two became one, leading you to the revelation that your children, though born of two fathers, belonged equally to both.

Falon was the golden-haired of the two. He was tall for his age and thinner, more in keeping with Loki’s build than Thor’s with a propensity toward magic and mischief. While Feris with his dark hair, had the thicker, stockier build of his kingly father, Thor, but when he’d been born, Feris had been as blue as Loki in his Jotun form.

They were beautiful boys with eyes of startling blue-green. Their smiles were quick and genuine, their laughter bright and joyous. They wanted for nothing, spoiled but not bratty. They were good boys, and you knew they would make excellent kings one day.

“There you are, love,” Loki murmured as he came up behind you and laid a kiss on your shoulder.

“We were looking for you,” Thor added, leaning on the rail at your side. He placed a kiss on your cheek.

They wouldn't have had to look hard, only follow the tugging of the bond they shared with you to know where you were. “And why were you looking for me?” you asked, smiling at them both.

“We wanted to check to see how our princess was doing,” Loki chuckled and rubbed his hand over your belly.

It was small yet, barely noticeable, but they knew your body better than you did, and by the time you’d been to see the doctor on Earth, your two men were already strutting around wearing proud smirks.

Conceived in a night of passion and fiery lovemaking, you knew this child - who Loki swore was a girl - would be as her brothers. A child of two fathers.

“And to let you know we would be going to Midgard for a few days,” Thor said, his hand joining Loki’s, though his free one went to your ass and squeezed making you moan and reach for him.

One thing about being pregnant you couldn’t deny, you were lustier than usual. It took both of them to see you satisfied, but neither seemed to mind.

“Why are you going to Earth?” you asked, tugging on the buckles of Thor's armor one by one until it fell off his broad shoulders with a crash.

“Fury,” Loki murmured, working the dress from your shoulders as he encouraged you away from the balcony and back into your shared bedchamber.

“A mission?” you asked, suddenly much less interested in the pleasure they offered as fear filled you instead.

“An easy one, Y/N,” Thor murmured. “We will be assisting our friend Captain Rogers with finding someone.”

After your first visit to Asgard five years ago, the man called Fury had returned, this time with friends and far more information about Loki and Thor than he should have had. It seemed the man was putting together a team, one of strange and wondrous people, to help protect the Earth from threats of new and alien kind. He asked if Thor and Loki would be interested in joining up, after all, Earth was there home now too.

After much deliberation, they’d agreed and thus had become part of the intrepid _Avengers_.

You had been kept out of it, though the people on the team, Captain Rogers, Tony Stark, and a few others knew you or of you. They knew you were of Asgard - fully Asgardian thanks to a trip to a fancy pool beneath the palace no one but the Gods of Asgard knew about where you bathed in the water and made love to your husbands, solidifying the threads between you into chains now unbreakable. The Avengers knew you were Queen to the joint rulers of Asgard, and mother to the future rulers of Asgard. You could fight, though you were still learning, but what magic you’d inherited by becoming Queen was minimal. Occasionally you knew things. Things about your sons and the future they would see, but nothing of use to the Avengers.

That was fine by you. You had no desire to fight, only love. Your men and your boys and whatever future children you had.

“Oh.” That didn’t sound so dangerous. “Don’t lose your eye this time,” you snickered, kissing Thor when he opened his mouth to argue.

He broke away to mutter, “If Loki hadn’t hit me in the back of the head it never would have popped out to begin with.”

“Next time when I tell you to duck, brother, perhaps you will listen,” Loki snickered, tugging on your dress. He growled when it got hung up on your arms and ripped it down the back.

“Loki!” you scolded.

“I’ll fix it later,” he muttered. “Now, we must see you well satiated before we leave you for a few days.”

You’d left much of your life on Earth behind. Your job was no longer necessary, and after the day Loki had walked into your office when Ethan was there being an absolute shit and punched your ex soundly in the mouth, you realized how much you _didn’t_ want to be there anymore.

You loved your friends, but they understood you wanted to be a mom to the babies and wished you well when you explained you were leaving the country to return to Thor’s ancestral home. Norway, or so you told them, a village with minimal internet and even less phone access.

Thor and Loki kept their business, though Viking Wellness was now franchised and run by individual owners. Thor and Loki had both retired from seeing clients, though Loki still spoke occasionally at this or that convention. How people didn’t recognize him as _the_ Loki from the Avengers always amazed you, but no one made the connection.

Loki dropped to his knees and sank his teeth into your buttock, Thor’s hands stripped the rest of the dress from your body, then fell to his knees to bury his face between your legs. Loki lifted your leg and threw it over Thor’s shoulder, Thor’s tongue already busy licking and sucking on your clit, then Loki’s fingers were thrusting into you, working you up swiftly until you came with a sharp cry and gasp at the speed.

“Someone’s needy,” Loki chuckled.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” you muttered, clinging to Thor’s hair.

It had grown long again in the last few years, and you loved sinking your fingers into it. Thor often grumbled you would see him bald if you continued to tug on it so, but you knew he loved it as much as you did.

Thor lifted his head and peppered kisses on your growing belly. “I want to watch you be a good girl for Loki.”

Your body clenched around Loki’s fingers and the God of Mischief chuckled. “Oh, she likes that idea.”

You’d figured out long ago Thor had a thing for voyeurism. He liked to watch, which worked out well as you liked to be watched and Loki liked to perform.

Rising to his feet, your God of Mischief took you by the hand and led you to the foot of the enormous bed you all shared. He snapped his fingers, and silk ropes dropped from the ceiling toward which you obediently raised your arms.

“She’s such a good wife our lady,” Loki murmured, his eyes full of approval as he bound your hands together.

“That she is,” Thor agreed.

He’d moved to a chair set up for just this purpose; to give him an unrestricted view of Loki’s actions. His shirt was gone, his pants were undone - lord how you still loved those leather pants - and his heavy cock was in his hand to which he gave a slow stroke when you licked your lips.

Loki drew your attention back to him when his hand closed around your throat. “Though, I seem to recall you being rather naughty at dinner last night,” he said, rubbing his thumb over your lip. “You took something from me without asking.”

Your breath hitched. You’d bent over and kissed Loki before seeing the twins off to bed. He hadn’t cared, not then, not last night, but you knew he would use it as an excuse to ‘punish’ you one day and had done it on purpose. “I’m sorry, Loki. Falon and Feris were tired, or I never would have presumed.”

“And now you use my sons as your excuse?” He tsked softly, excitement making his eyes glow.

It was all an act, one you knew well, a dance choreographed down to the smallest step and turn after years of practice. And you knew your part by heart. “Forgive me, my prince.”

“I will always forgive you, dearest, but you must earn it first,” he crooned, his favorite clamps appearing over his index finger. They were thick, the chain heavy, and caused exquisite pain and pleasure.

“Loki,” you murmured and looked him in the eyes. They were too much for you at this stage of your pregnancy, your nipples already tender.

He pouted prettily but exchanged them for the lighter pair with the delicate gold chain and chiming bells. “You must wear some sort of pretty ornamentation, my love. Or perhaps one day I will simply pierce these lovely tits and have metal to play with at my leisure.”

It wasn’t an unappealing thought.

“When you and Thor are finished giving me children, I’ll consider it.” Thunder rumbled in the distance, and you glanced at Thor. His eyes were dark with desire. “Would you like that, my king?”

“I would indeed,” he agreed. “But for now, I am not finished seeing my seed ripen in your belly. Perhaps after a few more children.”

Loki chuckled and began plucking at your nipple. “You’ve turned my sweet, adoring brother into a deviant, Y/N. He never used to be all about nipple rings and watching people fuck.”

You smiled at Loki even as little waves of pleasure skated your body. “It was in there, simply waiting to come out. No different than the man of deep love standing here plucking my nipple.”

“Hush, darling. You’ll ruin my reputation,” Loki chuckled as he attached the first clamp. You hissed at the sharp pain, and Loki paused. “Still too much?”

“They’re fine. Just stronger than usual,” you assured him.

He attached the second clamp swiftly, then lightly brushed his fingers down your ribs to tenderly touch your belly. “I am certain you’re a girl. Look how you’ve changed your mother. So tender and soft, unlike with our boys.”

“He’s not wrong,” Thor murmured.

With the boys, you’d been insatiable, but the more vigorous of Loki’s implements had been enough to take the edge off. This time you were finding even the lightest of clamps, the softest of whips, and the gentlest of smacks to your ass were enough to make you cry.

“I can find out,” you offered like you had three times before.

“No!” they both barked.

“This one we want to be a surprise,” Loki said, gently tugging the curls between your legs. “We found out so early with the twins, I just… I would like her to be a girl, though I won’t be sad if it's a boy.”

He said it with such longing, you ached to touch him, but bound as you were all you could do was lean forward and offer your lips. He caressed your face and tugged at your lower lip before pressing a swift kiss to your mouth.

“Shall we begin, darling?” Loki purred and began petting your lower lips.

It was a slow build. He was taking his time with it. Gentle circles through your wetness, a soft pull once and a while to the chain dangling between your breasts. Your legs shook as you got closer and closer to the edge, then the light slap came to your clit, and you yelped in surprise.

“Did you think you would get off easy, pet?” Loki chuckled.

“A girl can hope,” you grumbled and pouted.

Loki laughed and shed his clothing with a thought. “How about this then, my sweet Y/N?”

He lifted you up, hands cupping your ass, as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Slowly, he sank into you, delving deep while you clung to the ropes above you.

“Five years and two children, yet you’re as tight and silky as the day we met,” Loki sighed and rolled his hips.

“Less talk, more action,” you gasped, dragging him forward with your heels.

“But you still haven’t learned to stop taking things,” he huffed and slapped your ass.

The jolt rippled through you and made you moan. “Loki, please…”

“I could no more deny you than stop breathing,” he murmured, the muscles in his arms flexing as he lifted you up and began thrusting, sliding his nice firm cock through your quivering walls. The power in him, the strength, was as intoxicating as ever. He watched his cock disappear inside you and grunted each time he bottomed out.

“Loki… more,” you whimpered, but his pace remained slow, torturously so.

“Not yet, pet. I want you delirious, begging for it, crying out for me.” He pressed sucking kisses across your chest and down to sweep his tongue over your nipple. Catching the chain, he held it between his lips and tugged at it.

You moaned as the sensation seemed to pull straight to your womb.

“Take it,” he murmured.

You bent your head down and stole the chain from his lips with a pass of your tongue.

“Hold it tight,” Loki commanded.

Tilting your head back, you made sure the chain pulled on the clamps with every firm thrust of his hips, sending pleasure singing through your veins. Sweat dripped down your spine, rolled down the valley between your breasts, and Loki followed it with his tongue. He sucked more kisses into your skin, covering you in red and purple bruises.

So much sensation rushed through you, pleasure and pain combined, when the coil began to tighten in your middle you couldn’t hold back any longer. “Please,” you whimpered past the chain. “Please, please, Loki.”

He drew you down harder and faster, pistoning his hips forward, the sound of flesh slapping flesh intensifying. “Come. Come, darling. I’m with you.”

You let the chain fall from your lips as your head fell back on a cry of delight when your body, well used to following Loki’s commands, came apart with his permission. The pulsing, thrumming pleasure followed the beat of your heart, chasing through your limbs. Fireworks seemed to spark over your skin before the brush of ice and snow cooled you all over.

He drew you in hard, his cock swelling with each clench of your walls until the heat of his release filled your belly. For a moment he only held you there, panting against your chest, his mouth whispering over your skin.

“Beautiful… by the Norns, you’re beautiful. Such a good girl,” Loki whispered.

Five years together and _good girl_ still made you quiver with pleasure. “Thank you, my prince,” you sighed.

The ropes binding you to the ceiling lowered your arms around his neck before disappearing altogether. “You did wonderfully, my love,” Loki murmured, setting you gently on the end of the bed and letting you lay back. He pressed kisses along your collarbone while you carded your fingers through his hair. “Let me take these from you. I’m sure Thor would like his turn. If his cock gets any angrier, he will spill his seed with the first thrust into your wetness.”

“Har fucking har, Loki,” Thor grumbled.

You looked toward Thor, smiled when he got to his feet and held out your hand as Loki’s mouth closed over your breast. “Come, Thor. I want you inside me.”

Loki chuckled as he pulled slowly away, the clamps now gone, but he paused and placed a tender kiss on the small mound of your belly. “I believe having Thor and I inside you is what placed you in this predicament to begin with.”

“Hush you. I love growing our children.” You pressed your finger to Loki’s forehead and pushed him away. “Go be a voyeur.”

“You know I prefer participating, Y/N,” he pouted.

Thor climbed on the bed and looked pointedly at his brother. “You can help next round.”

Loki gave a long-suffering sigh. “If I must sit out, so be it.”

You smiled at Thor and rolled your eyes at Loki’s antics. He pouted and whined but was perfectly fine with watching. Though he enjoyed orchestrating and directing better.

Thor wrapped his arm around you and lifted you up, making you gasp with his incredible strength.

“I would have you on your knees,” he murmured against your lips, holding you up against him.

“Are you going to make me beg, my king?” you whispered, gripping his hair and biting at his mouth.

“I will make you sing, my love as I take you from behind,” he growled.

“Mmm, kinky,” you purred against his lips.

He growled, and thunder rumbled over the palace. “I’m far too turned on to wait, woman.”

His arm relaxed, letting you fall to your back only to have him grab you by the thighs and flip you gently to your belly. Before you could push up on your hands, his big body came down over yours. The heat of him soaked into your skin, and his chest brushed your back as he held himself above you.

“Thor…” you whispered.

“I would never endanger our child,” he murmured as he began pressing kisses over your back and down your spine. “Loki left his marks on your front. I intend to leave mine on your back. But, if you become uncomfortable, you will speak up.”

You nodded as his knees settled to either side of your hips. His heavy cock rested in the cleft of your buttocks. Thor’s tongue slicked up your spine and made you shiver. He sucked a mark into your shoulder. Another into the flesh at the base of your neck. He nipped his teeth into your muscles and peppered kisses down your spine.

A quiet giggled spilled from your lips when he closed his teeth in your buttock and shook the flesh gently. His big hands took over, massaging in the way you loved. He may not see clients anymore, but he still treated you to those big hands and magic touch whenever he was able.

“When we get back, I’m going to stretch you out on my table and turn every muscle in your body into butter before your belly grows too big,” he murmured. “Would you like that, my lady?”

“You know I would,” you sighed, loving the firm but gentle touch.

His hands dug beneath your hips and lifted you up to your knees. “She purrs like a kitten when I get my hands on her, brother.”

You glanced toward Loki, lounging nude in Thor’s vacated chair, a glass of wine dangling from his fingers. “Oh, I know, brother. She makes the same noise when I drink wine out of her belly button.”

Thor paused, his big hands gripping your hips. “I’ve never seen that.”

“Do you think I show you all my secrets, Thor?” Loki chuckled and sipped from his glass.

“He’s never seen you do that thing you do with your thigh,” you said, looking back at Thor.

“What thing with your thigh?” Loki asked, perking up.

“You’re right,” Thor murmured. “That is fun.”

“What thigh thing?” Loki demanded.

“You don’t think I show you all my secrets, do you, Loki?” Thor chuckled.

Loki settled back into his chair and smirked over his wine glass. “Well played, brother. Well played.”

You sighed heavily and wiggled your hips. “Wish someone would play with me.”

Thor and Loki both chuckled, but it was Thor whose tip brushed over your pussy and began to slowly part your lips. “Gods, woman,” he growled. “You feel like heaven.”

“Thor,” you gasped as he stretched you open. You clawed at the bedding, your back bowing with the exquisite pleasure of his entrance.

He drew you back until your hips were flush together and held you there clenching around him. “Such a sweet cunny. I’m going to love you till you can’t walk.”

When he started to move, slowly at first and then with more vigor, you knew he might succeed with his declaration. The quick stroking of your already sensitive walls had your orgasm building fast, like a fist gripping your womb.

Thor’s chest connected with your back when his arm wrapped around you and drew you up to straddle his knees. He continued to thrust into your clamping walls even as his hand cupped your chin and turned your face toward his. He kissed you with passion, love, and lust, lips clinging and tongues tangling even as your moans filled the air.

His body felt like fire against your overheated flesh. So hot it was scorching. Then, ozone filled the air, electricity lifted the hair on your arms, and you gasped when his fingers plucked your abused nipple and sent the tiny jolt of lightning straight to your core.

You came with a scream, forced over the edge by his magic. Your walls clenched and spasmed, squeezed him so tightly he groaned. Your head fell back on his shoulder while heady bliss skipped and jumped through your veins. It washed through you in waves and pulses, accentuated by the heat and throbbing of Thor’s cock when he followed you over with a growl and a rumble of thunder.

Breathing heavily, you sat on Thor’s thighs and rested there, fighting to get your heart rate to slow.

“Are you alright, my love?” Thor asked quietly.

“Mm,” you hummed. “Tired but happy.”

The bed dipped, and you opened your eyes to find Loki laying beside you.

“Then come rest in our arms, love. The children are occupied for a few hours yet, and Thor and I do not have to leave until tonight.”

Thor decided for you when he moved the two of you together to join Loki, who magicked the sheet up over all of you and cuddle into your side. You tilted your face up to his, and Loki chuckled when he cupped your cheek and kissed you, sliding his tongue between your lips.

You hummed your pleasure at his taste and smiled when he released your lips, then turned to face Thor who repeated Loki’s action and cupped your cheek to kiss you deeply. You settled back into the pillows when he released your mouth and turned slightly toward Loki when Thor’s knees tucked behind yours. Loki’s heart beat beneath your hand, and they each rested one on their growing child.

“I love you, both of you, so much,” you sighed happily. “I never imagined my life going this direction when I threw my phone full of porn at your feet, Thor.”

Thor chuckled and nuzzled into your shoulder. “I hoped it would.”

“I never imagined a family at all,” Loki whispered.

You lifted your hand from his heart to his cheek, his eyes so full of emotion. “You’re our family, mine and Thor’s and our children’s. You’ll never be alone again, Loki.”

“You’re too precious for words, darling. Sleep,” he whispered hoarsely. “I will show you my appreciation when you wake.”

Thor’s hand brushed over your belly, then reached past you to grip Loki’s shoulder. “We, brother. We will show our lady how much she means to us.”

“And when we get back from Midgard, we will show her again,” Loki crooned.

“You show me every day,” you murmured, smiling as exhaustion saw you relaxing into sleep.

“And we will continue to show you every day for the rest of our lives,” Thor murmured.

“Forever,” Loki whispered.

“Forever,” Thor agreed.

- ** _The End_** -


End file.
